Who am I?
by StepIntoTheDarkness
Summary: I don’t know my name. I don’t know my family. I don’t know my past or what will be of my future. Everything in my memory from the time I was born till I was 7 years old is blank and forgotten. I live in the Leaf now. Will it be good for me?KaKOC
1. Chapter 1:Memories

**Who am I?**

Kamikaze (spirit-wind or light-wind)

.:Summary:.

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. I ran my pale fingers around my strange flipped eyes asking myself the same question I asked everyday. "Who am I?" I have no memories of my parents, and can not remember anything about my life before I was 7 years old. I hear part of my brain call out to me telling me that I am a very special person. I want to believe it, but there is part of me that whispers something else. _**"You're a monster,"**_ it says and I listen to it. I have moved to Konoha in search for a place to belong. Unfortunately it seems I don't belong there. I just wish someone would see me for me and not the monster in the mirror. KakOC

.:Disclaimer:.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.:Author Notes:.

'Thoughts', "talking". Enjoy! Read! Review!

.:Chapter 1: Memories:.

I kicked a small rock with my foot as I stood staring at my late uncle's grave. Just a coincidence they had all said. I frowned at the grave 'yeah right' I thought as familiar salty tears roll down my cheeks. It was a coincidence they said that my uncle got murdered in his sleep just because they "thought" that he stole a secret document.

"But they were wrong", I hiss though my teeth. No he had not stolen anything. In fact it was our neighbor who had the stolen document. My uncle is innocent, but that doesn't matter anymore. Without questioning him or searching the house they killed him.

'Because of me', for any other person they would have search the house, but they had wanted an excuse to kill him and this was a prefect excuse.

I know I'm different, that I'm strange. My uncle use to call me special, but I know he was just saying that because he loved me. I see it in the eyes of everyone that looks at me. The fright that makes them stays away when ever I go into town. I look weird and I don't know why. I have jet black long hair that falls a little pass my shoulders with pale almost ghost white skin. I have a weird tattoo on the upper part of my arm that is shaped like a tilted silver rose with a single drop of blood at the end of one of the petals. There are vine coming from the rose that go round my arm creating a ban. These things are not what make me strange or uncomfortable to be around. In truth I used to be the prettiest girl in town. It's…my eyes. They're not normal. My eyes use to be black like my hair, but not now. Now my iris and pupil are silver, and strangely enough my sclera is black. It's kind of like someone flip my eyes around; making the inside silver and the outside black instead of the other way around. My uncle had said nothing of it, only that it was suppose to happen.

Ever since my eyes changed things started happening; for one thing I lost all my friends, and all the elders in the village started acting weird around me. They treated me like I had the plague or something saying that I am a bad omen. People started beating me up and calling me names. I hated it. I mean come on it's just my eyes I had thought till someone took it too far.

I had been on my way home till some gang showed up and decided that they wanted to beat me up. Of course I had no way of stopping them so they started beating me.

I was lying in the dirt crying as they punched me, kicked me, and cursed at me. Then I started to go numb and felt something talking to me. I didn't know when but I blacked out. When I came too I was standing with blood all over me and the things around me that turned out to be the dead bodies of the gang that had attack me. I had been scared knowing that it was me that had done it, but not knowing how I had done it. I had run only to fall in the forest landing in a huge puddle. When I looked down at my reflection I saw me, but with the vines from my tattoo all over my body. I had passed out only to awake to the village leaders staring down at me. I was questioned, and then mysteriously sent home with no punishment, but I was wrong to think that I was free. That night they murdered my uncle.

I tighten my fist as I look into space thinking about those painful memories only to feel something in my hand. 'The note', I thought surprised. I had totally forgotten! The only thing they had found on my dead uncles body was this note. Looking at it now I remember that the only reason they gave it to me was because they for some reason they could not read it.

'Hmm…I wonder what is in it?' The note was just a piece of paper folded in half. The problem lies within it. Opening the note for the first I found out that it is blank except for a seal of a sliver rose.

'What the…? That looks a lot like the tattoo on my arm!' I quickly roll up the sleeve of my shirt and gaze at the sliver and black rose on my arm. 'They're the same!'

"Hmmm…I wonder…" I said taking my two first fingers and placing them on top of the seal.

Instantly the seal disappeared leaving a rough written note.

_Dear Kiki,_

_By the time you get this note I will most likely be dead. I know that it will be hard on you, but you must know they just don't understand and that frightens them. There is not much I can tell you for I am short on time. You must know this: your last name is not Uri and I'm not your real uncle! I know that I lied, but trust me when I say that it was for your protection. I love you and I only wanted to help. Your real full name is Kamikaze Konketsuji S…_

"S" what?!" I read and reread the note over and over again but finding nothing else except a single drop of blood under the note. 'They killed him. They killed him before he could finish the note.'

My body started to shake even more than it had when I found my uncle dead in his room. I could feel the power start to spread though my hands and feet, making me feel invincible! 'I need to hit something', at that thought I swung around and hit at the nearest tree. A mile around the tree got blown to bits leaving nothing but a huge pit in its place. As the energy left my body I sighed I'm going to get in trouble for that later.

"They'll probably use that as an excuse to kill me", I said bitterly looking up at the now setting sky.

"Guess I better head home", I took one last look at my uncle's grave before walking home.


	2. Chapter 2:Execution

.:Chapter 2: Execution:.

I awoke feeling drowsy stiff. I could see figures in front of me but could not make out what they were. My head was throbbing uncontrollable I couldn't think and for some reason move. I heard voices; lots of loud voices I wanted to shout out to them and tell them shut up and let me sleep. I tried to go back to sleep, but failed as my hearing became clearer. I felt something hit me and suddenly I was wide awake. I shot my eyes open just as a stone hit my stomach. I gritted my teeth in pain as I looked at the land around me. I was in the town square with the whole village surrounding me. I wondered for a minute why I was there till my sleepy brain finally caught up with what was happening. My hands were tied to a chain that was hanging for a tall pole making me hang helplessly five feet off the ground. I had a cloth tied around my mouth preventing me from talking, and a leather strap around my eyes but I could still see. I listened to the people around me as they called me a freak, monster, and a witch. I started the wiggle trying the get away only to make the crowd see that I was now awake.

"She's awake!" yelled one.

"Kill her!" shouted another.

"BURN THE WITCH, BURN THE WITCH!" the crowd started to chant. I stopped wiggling as their words took hold of me. Their going to kill me, no their going to burn me alive! I turned my head to the sound of the crowd's cheers to see a man walking to me with burning torch.

"NO!" I yelled though my gag. "NO PLEASE NO! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" I screamed as the man came up beside me.

'I don't want to die!' I screamed in my mind as the man put the flaming torch to the pole making it go up in flames. Then I felt a voice in the back of my head simply say, "Then don't die" as the fire started to eat at my body. I felt a strange power build up in my body. "Let it go," said the voice and I did. I felt the power explode from every inch of my body the power felt so great that I was sure I had wiped out the whole country. Finally as the power started to disappear, I felt no fire eating at my legs, and heard no more voices I fell into unconscious.

2 days later…

"Hehehe, so the spy was telling the truth; this village is where the explosion started. Shall we going check it out, Itachi?" said Kisame

"Hn."

"Good, I'm curious to know what created such as explosion." He said with a evil grin. They walked though the village till they arrived at the town square.

"Now what do we have here?" said Kisame as he turned a body over, "They're all dead."

"It seems that they were executing that girl," whispered Itachi as he walked over to a girl hanging from the pole. "She seems to be the source of the explosion. Look at the ground around her."

"Is she alive?" Kisame asked with a grin, "This would be a horrible waste of time if she was dead."

Itachi looked at her chest to see a slight movement up and down, "Barely. Kisame cut these chains."

"Sure," he said as he sliced the chains in half with his sword.

Itachi reach out and caught the young girl's arm before she hit the ground, then turned around, "Let's move Kisame before other ninjas arrive". And with that said they took off into the forest.

I awoke to the smell of cooking food and the feeling that my legs are on fire. I rubbed the ash off my face only to feel my arms scream in protest against the movement. I gritted my teeth at the pain and stood up. My legs screamed in pain causing me to stumble.

"That hurts don't it," said a voice. I looked up to see a fish faced man sit by a fire putting raw fish into his mouth. "You looked like you had been burned alive when we found. We can't believe you are still alive." He said with a wicked grin.

'Wait! Did he say we?' as soon as the thought popped into my mind I felt cold metal press against my neck. I froze…

"Now, now Itachi you don't have to do that she won't try and do something she will regret, right missy? Or I'll just have to cut your pretty little body into ribbons." the man said putting his free hand on a very large sword cover in white bandages. I felt the metal disappear from my neck and I turned around to look at the man called Itachi. He was dressed just like the fish faced man with the same black cloak with red clouds. He had an emotionless face with cold blood red eyes.

"So missy can you see with that thing on?" the fish faced man said pointing a finger at my eyes. I gave him a questionable look then put my hands on my eyes, but I didn't feel my eyes instead I felt the leather strap from before. I didn't get it. They had taken off my gag, gave me new clothes, and fixed my burns, even so hadn't they taken off the leather strap.

'Wait a second why do a have burns? Did the elders play a trick on me in my sleep?'

Suddenly I screamed falling to the ground holding my head as all the horrible memories came flooding into my head. I saw the faces of the villagers dying left and right. I saw blood lots and lots of blood. I heard screams and the voice saying let it all go over and over again in my mind.

"No…," I whisper to myself. I had killed them all. Uncle had always called me and my eyes special, but now I new the truth. I'm not special. I'm a weapon of mass destruction. I looked down at my hands.

"Witch, that's what they all called me. I'd go into to town and all I'd hear is "stand away from the silver eyed witch, don't get to too close to the witch, sorry we don't serve witches" from everyone I saw. There was only one person who talked to me and protected me and they killed him. I don't know who or what I am." I sighed feeling good to get that off my chest and not paying any attention to who was listening.

I moved my hand up to the leather strap and this time feeling a rose mark on it. 'The seal.' I looked around seeing a bag with the same seal on it. 'I don't remember putting a seal on these things.' I rolled up my sleeve reveling yet another leather strap with the seal on it around my tattoo. I reach over and grabbed the bag noticing that it was my backpack. I put two fingers over the seal on the pack make the seal disappear, then not noticing the two ninjas watching me closely I put two fingers on the strap around my eyes making it disappear causing the strap to fall to the ground.

I looked up letting the two ninjas get to see my eyes for the first time. I half expected them to run away. Instead the fish faced man grinned.

"Well now and here I thought Itachi's eyes were the scariest thing in the world, but this girl's eyes beat yours by a long shot Itachi," said the fish looking man as he turned around and started looking though a bag. "Yes, here they are," he said handing me dark shaded glass, "put these on they will hide your eyes. If you look at a normal person with those eyes of yours they will most likely have a heart attack."

"Kisame, we need to get some information," said Itachi to the fish faced man.

"Ok, ok," replied Kisame then he turned to face me, "so tell me, what's your name missy?"

"Kiki Uri," I answered simply. I wasn't about to tell some random ninja my real name if Uncle had made it so very clear that it was to be kept secret.

"Ok Kiki can you tell me who or what destroyed this village and the whole country side?"

"I did…," I replied in a tiny voice.

Kisame just shrugged and murmured, "Figured as much."

That's when Itachi stepped forward and grabbed my chin making me look into his red eyes. We stayed like that for a couple of minute before he let go and stood back.

"She is still awake…"

"Hahaha it looks like we finally found someone that with stand the famous Itachi Uchiha glare," said Kisame with an evil grin, "the Akatsuki could use a girl like her. She could be a big help."

I got up putting the seal back on my backpack before slinging it onto my shoulders. I had had enough of these people wanting to "use" me, so I started to walk off. I made it all the way into the now ruins of the village before I felt the familiar cold metal at my neck.

"Sorry but orders are orders and ours are to find the source of the explosion and bring it back to headquarters, so you can't go," said Kisame who suddenly appear in front of me.

'I need a plan,' I thought I could bluff my powers and threaten them after all I did blow up a whole village in a single move. So even though I had no idea how to use my powers I bluffed it.

"How about," I said in a monotone voice pulling off my glasses, "I just kill you." I waited for him to laugh and say yea right then take me wherever they wanted to go, but he didn't. He stood frozen his eyes locked on mine.

'It really worked,' I thought dumbfounded only to feel cold metal press harder against my neck.

'Fuck I forgot about Itachi.'

I felt him lean in close to my ear, "You're a liar", he said simply. Then he grabbed my shades and pushed them back on my face covering my eyes once more. As soon as my sun glasses were on my face Kisame recovered from his shock.

"Think you're dangerous? You are all bark and no bite. You can't even control or use your own powers," Kisame smirked as he put his sword inches from my face.

"Kisame they found us." All of a sudden we were surrounded by masked ninja.

"Stupid Leaf brats!" growled Kisame.


	3. Chapter 3:Konoha

.:Chapter 3: Konoha:.

"I don't know what S-rank criminals would want with this girl, but let her go." One of the masked ninja commanded.

"Hehehe I get to kill someone after all," Kisame grinned running to attack the nearest masked ninja.

I watched in horror as the battle played out. Kisame was out numbered, but that didn't seem to affect him at all. He slices though the ninjas one by one. I watched in terror as their bloody body fell to the ground.

"No…s…stop," I whispered to soft for even Itachi to hear. Why? Why was he killing them? They had done nothing wrong that I could see. He was just slaying them and liking it! I watch him laugh and saw the evil grin of his face grow. I couldn't take it anymore!

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone froze to look at me. I grabbed my head and fell to the ground out of Itachi's grip. I saw the dead bodies flash in front of my eyes. 'No stop! Stop killing them,' I screamed into my mind. Then I felt the same power like before swell up in me, but this time I looked deep in me to see what it was and I found it.

Taking a deep shaky breath I stood to my feet. I rose my arms up so that one was facing Itachi and one was facing Kisame. I knew what my power was then. 'I am the wind!' and with that thought I blew a vortex of wind though my palms hitting both Itachi and Kisame in the back sending them, spiraling into the ruins.

I ignored my shaky breathing as I looked at my palms. I could see small bit of energy circling my palms as I opened and closed them. I looked up to see all the remaining masked ninjas staring in shock at what I just did. I turned away from their gaze to look at their dead comrades.

"I so sorry…" I said looking back at them. "Your friends would not have died if I wasn't here," I stood up putting my bag back on my shoulder and started to walk away before turning back to face them. "You better hurry and get out of here they will be back here any second now," I told them with a small shaky smile.

I turned around again only to run into one of the masked ninja, "What about you little lady where are you headed to?"

"I don't know. Somewhere I guess."

"Then why don't you come with us?"

"If I come with you more people will get killed."

"Don't worry we can take care of ourselves. Now come on and get on my back we need to get out of here."

"I don't…oh ok," I said as I climbed on his back and we shot into the trees.

I learned once we got to a safer location that the ninjas were the Leaf Village's ANBU Black Ops. The man who let me ride on his back was name Tenzo. I made a deal with him if he would tell me about how justu works and other stuff then I'd tell answer all his questions to the best of my abilities. The ANBUs were so nice to me they had a healer that fixed all my injuries. Tenzo told me all about ninjas and the Leaf Village. Now it was my turn to talk and I knew as soon as I opened my mouth they wouldn't be so friendly to me.

I looked up from my food as we all sat around a fire. I listened to the ANBUs talk about the explosion. They thought it was Itachi and Kisame that did it, but they weren't sure.

"Ok miss it's your turn to talk. What is your name?" said Tenzo

"Kamikaze or Kiki for short I don't know my last name," I asked in a small voice.

"Okay Kiki how old are you?"

"19"

"Where are you from?"

"The village that got blown up"

"Is there anyone else alive from your village?"

"No they are all dead."

"Do you know who destroyed the village and country side?"

"Yes…"

"Who was it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"It was…was…"

"We need to find who did it and bring them in for questioning, but we can't do that if you won't tell us who it was."

"You don't have to go looking for the person."

"We don't? And why is that?"

"Because…it was me…"

All the ANBUs froze and stared at me like they were saying "WAT????!!!!"

I saw Tenzo rolled his eyes, "You don't have to cover up for whoever did this. Why would you blow up your own village and friends?" he said with teasing smile.

The ANBU started laughing and I frowned bring my knees in to hide my face in them. I sat there hugging my knees realizing that it didn't matter if the people I around me were good or bad they would always not understand just like Uncle said.

I took a deep breath letting all my emotions and feelings wash off the surface. If they didn't understand then I won't tell them. I let my emotions lock up inside my body. I liked it in a way. No more worries, no more pain, no more sorrow I was blank and free.

The rest of the way back to the Leaf Village I was questioned. I lied on every question. It was easier than it uses to be. With my emotions in check I could lie or make up something without hesitation. The ANBUs noticed the change in me, but didn't say anything seeing as they thought that I was depressed over the loss of my friends and family. I told them that my last name is Uri they told me that I said I didn't know my last name, but I said I just couldn't remember at the time.

'It's huge,' was the only thought that popped into my head I stared in awe at the amorous gates of Konoha.

"Come on Kiki it's time to go see the Hokage." I simply founded them thought the busy streets of Konoha. The place was so different from what I was use to. There were just so many buildings and so much people it made my head spin. We finally stopped in front of a big building with the word fire on it. Tenzo nodded to the others and they left leaving only me and Tenzo.

"This way Kiki," Tenzo commanded leading the way into the large building. We walked and climbed and walked some more before we can to a stop in front of a door. Tenzo knock lightly before hearing "come in" and opened the door. We walked in to see a smiling old man greet us.

"Hello Tenzo," the old man greeted the masked ANBU, "back from your mission I see. Did you find out what happen? And what might I add did you being with you?"I looked down as he looked at me. His kind smile and wise knowing eyes made me very uneasy.

"This is Kamikaze Uri she is the only survivor of the village that exploded. A group called the Akatsuki that has recruited Itachi Uchiha in them." The old mans smile disappeared and this information. "I brought Kamikaze here back because of her special abilities. I don't know how or what she did, but she blew Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki the guy traveling with Itachi to kingdom come with one blow."

"Interesting," said the leader of the village while looking at me.

"I was thinking that we should get her a teacher and make her a ninja."

"Hmm well we need her information and she will need a place to stay…"

"Don't worry about the info I already got it. It's in the mission report," answered Tenzo giving the old guy a folder.

I didn't really need anything but a map of this place. I had stole that ninja named Itachi's bag and had found out there was enough money in there to last 3 whole years. "Umm I have money," I said, "All I need really is a map of this village and a teacher."

"Ok," said the old man, "Hmm now who to use as a teacher…YES! I got it! He already as a squad, but that shouldn't be a problem here," he gave me a folder with the information about the teacher and a list of house for sale along with a map of the village.

I spent the rest of the day buying a house and putting furniture in it. After that was done I unpacked my bag putting my picture of me and my Uncle on my nightstand and crawled into my new bed.


	4. Chapter 4:Meet Kakashi Hatake

.:Chapter 4: Meet Kakashi Hatake:.

I put on a long sleeve fish net shirt, short shorts, fingerless gloves, black sandals, and a kunai and shuriken pouch that I had found the bag I stole. I loved my new home. I had found a quiet small house at the edge of town beside the training grounds. It was perfect.

I ran outside to the training ground by my house to try out the stuff a bought. I looked at the scrolls of basic justu, and weapons I had when it hit me that I had no idea how to use them. I stood in thought for a couple of minutes before an idea popped into my mind. That voice! I remembered the voice that came out and said a few word now and then when I was in some sort of trouble. If I could find what that voice was maybe just maybe it could help me train. So I sat down, closed my eyes, and looked deep in me.

Surprisingly the first thing I felt was the vortex of swirling wind inside me. I thought about trying to use it again, but agreed against it. I slowly pushed though the strong wind to the source of it when I felt something touch my mind.

'Hello?' I thought.

'Hello Kamikaze I am the Denkiteki Tori Kaze or the Legendary Bird of Wind, but you can call me Shiroi.'

'Hello Shiroi. How do you know me and where are you?'

'I'm inside of you. I know everything about you that you know.'

'Everything? So you know who my parents are right?'

'No like I just said only the things that you all ready know. For I am you, you are I, and we are one.'

'Oh… How are you inside me?'

'I am sealed inside you by that rose on your arm.'

'Can you train me?'

'Yes'

'OK let's get started!'

'But…'

'Oh no what is it?'

'You need to master 2 things before I can train you.'

'What are they?'

'Do you know how you look inside of yourself and feel the wind?'

'Yes what about it?'

'You need to learn how to feel the wind around you instead of inside.'

'How do I do that?'

'Listen'

'Listen? That's it? All I have to do I listen for the wind?'

'Yes but it's harder that you think. It takes months to master.'

'Just to listen for the wind? Yea right… so what is the second thing?'

'You need to master the summoning justu so that you can summon me.'

'Why don't I just summon you first then we work on other things?'

'No I can not teach you if you can't even control your own powers, but I will give you this.' All of a sudden I felt a burning pain in my right arm. I watched as my seal pulsed and glowed, then out of nowhere a book appeared in front of me.

'What is this?' I thought after the pain had gone away.

'A book of Wind Tyjustu and weaponry; study and learn from this book today. Now after you learn the summoning justu you can summon this book any time, but for now you will have to carry it with you.'

'I see.'

'Now then I will leave in peace so you can read and train.'

'Bye'

For the rest of the day I trained as hard as I could so I wouldn't look like a total weakling in front of my teacher tomorrow. Learned that while I had boat loads of chakra and power stored inside me I had little to no control over it. I also learned that I was best suited for senbon needles as my weapon over anything else because of its shape and size. I had practices half the day on how to use my needles properly, and the rest of the day on Tyjustu. The Tyjustu was a very weird style, but surprisingly easier to learn than the needles. After working on that I sat down with some of the scrolls I bought and tried to learn chakra control only to fail and give up on the 50th try. Then finally after a whole long day of training I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I got ready to go met to man who would be my teacher. I was currently rapping my seal up to protect it and so no one would see it. I had covered my whole right arm in white bandages putting the leather strap and seal back over the seal on my arm before strapping on a metal arm protector that I had seen the ANBUs wearing over it all. I then put on a one very long sleeved shirt, so that only my left arm was showing. I grabbed my new leaf headband and tied it over the leather strap on my eyes. Then I slipped on a skort, shoes, and equipment and ran out the door.

That old man called the 3rd Hokage told me that my teacher was famous for being extremely late for things, so I wasn't surprised to find no one there at the meeting place. I didn't really care it just meant that I got to practice listening for the wind while I wait. So I sat down Indian-style and listened to the world around me.

It felt 2 minutes had pasted when I heard something walking this way. I opened my eyes to see a ninja dressed in green and black staying in front of me with his nose buried in a book.

"Umm sorry that I'm late," Said the silver haired ninja.

"You're not very late only by about 2 minutes."

"Umm well you see it's actually been 2 hours."

"Really? It didn't seem like it."

I watched as the ninja snapped his book shut and looked down at me for the first time. He just stared at me for a couple on minutes before giving me an eye smile (seeing as his face and other eye were covered up) and said, "You know that your head protector goes on your forehead not your eyes." Then leaned down, he slide my headband back up onto my forehead revealing the leather strap and rose seal over my eyes.

"I know that, I want it there," I answered sliding my headband back over my eyes and stood up only to find out the ninja was about a foot taller than me. The man stood there silently studying my face.

"Are you blind?"

"No," I replied simply.

"Why do you cover your eyes?" he asked curiously.

"Why do you cover almost all of your face?"

"Ahh touché"

We stood there in silence again before he spoke. "By the way I'm Kakashi Hatake and you are Kamikaze Uri I presume."

"Yes"

"Ok first of all I need to see where your skill level is, so we are going to have a short sparing match. Your objective is to try to hit me. You can use all your weapons and justus and when you aim, aim to kill or you won't stand even a small chance at winning."

"Ok," I said taking a step back. Then Kakashi did the weirdest thing I'd ever seen he took out the book that he was reading before and started reading it.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" he said looking up from his book, "reading. You don't know much and you just moved here so it doesn't matter if I read or whatever."

"But aren't you purpose to study my skill level? How are you going to read and do that at the same time?"

"Easy, lots of practice now you start."

I shook my head, 'this guy is impossible.' Then I took my stance and ran at him.

"A frontal attack will never work," he murmured flipping a page in his book. I wanted to smile at what he said, but didn't want to give anything away so I didn't. Right when I was in front of him I slid left throwing senbon needles at him with as much speed as I could. All though I could see that the needles surprised him he moved out of the way easily. I ran at him again throwing normal Tyjustu punches and kicks trying to wear him down, but to my disappointment it didn't even tier him out a little bit.

'Fine,' I thought, 'time to change it up a bit'. I swung a punch at his arm holding the book. Right when I got past the book a change my Tyjustu by putting my hand straight out then curling in my fingers halfway, so that my palm was still showing and I now had a tough top of my hand for slicing. I then sliced my hand sideways knocking his book right out of his hands before grabbing it out of the air.

Kakashi just stared at his now empty hand for a second before whining, "Why did you take my book?"

I ignored him and looked at the book he was reading. "Make-out Paradise," I questioned while flipping the book to the back and reading it. "So you read porn?"

"It is not porn! It is a great love story!"

"Ok then, do you want me to prove it?" I flipped open the book to the page he was at and started reading. "I looked into his eyes as he deeply kissed me. All I wan-" And like that it was out of my hands. I looked up to see a blushing and embarrassed Kakashi holding the book. I causally walked up to the bright red ninja getting right up next to him then without giving anything away I punched he right on his head protector sending falling to the ground.

"I win," I said simply, then turned and walked off leaving a stunned Kakashi lying on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5:What is she?

**LISTEN UP!!! THIS STORY IS ON .COM UNDER THE USERNAME ITACHIUCHIHALOVER! THAT IS MY STORY OK?! I'M NOT STEALING THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO PUT THIS SAME NOTICE ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT ON THE WEBSITE WHEN I UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I PROMISE I'M NOT STEALING THIS STORY!**

.:Chapter 5:What is she?:.

I felt the stinging on my face from where she had hit me. 'How did she, a girl who didn't know a single justu, catch me off guard?' I lay there is pure shock watching her walk away. She was so weird. She was beautiful with shoulder length layered black hair. Her figure a man could only dream of seeing yet she didn't seem to care. She was a blank slat when it came to her voice, emotions, and face. She was unreadable and it frustrated me. I could normally read person without hesitation, but with her it was like she had a barrier around her.

I got up and walked over to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from going and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

She pushed my hand off her shoulder, "Lunch. I'm hungry."

"Hmm me too I know a good restaurant we can go to."

"Ok"

After we got to my favorite restaurant and I found an icepack for my already swelling eye we sat down. I looked at her once then slowly removed my headband so that I could put the icepack on it. I waited for a second to see her reaction to my Sharingan eye. She froze. Seeing her freeze I quickly covered my eye with the icepack thinking that I scared her. She just sat there frozen with her mouth open slightly for a couple of minutes.

"Your…your eye is…," she gasped.

"Yes I know its Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" she tinted her head to the side a little.

"Uh never mind…"

"Your eye looks just like his eyes." She mumbled to herself.

"Who?"

"The man who tried to kidnap me, Itachi Uchiha I think his name was."

"Itachi Uchiha! Y…you met him?"

"Yeah and I threw him into a brick wall."

I dropped the icepack has stared wide eye at her. 'This girl couldn't have…' That's when I noticed something with my Sharingan. In the center of her body was a weird vortex of swirling chakra that seemed to make the air around her go inside her body. I had an idea suddenly and turned my eyes to look at her eyes. I looked past her headband, but when I tried to look at her eyes I was left with a glowing silver rose instead. 'A seal' I looked to my right only to find another seal on the upper part on her right arm.

"What are you?" I whispered to myself then realizing that I had said that out loud I stuttered. "Oh…umm s…sorry that just…slipped out." looking up to her frowning face.

She sat very still for a few moments before looking up to met my sorry gaze. "A monster…"

I wanted to ask what she meant, but I knew if wasn't my place. Why she thought that she was a monster I did not know, but I would try to find the key to the lock inside her.

After we finished eating lunch we went back to the field where we were training.

"Ok judging by what I gathered during our spar you have little to no chakra control, so we shall work on that next. Now I need you to take this kunai knife," I threw a kunai at the ground in front of her, "try to pour your chakra into it."

"Ok," she replied then took the kunai in her hand.

I gaped that the sight before me. As she poured chakra into the kunai a circle of wind and chakra grew around her feet, and then the kunai she was holding started to glow as bright as the sun with so much chakra being poured into it. 'The problem isn't that she doesn't have enough chakra. The problem is she has WAY TOO MUCH chakra to handle.'

"St…stop! You can stop now Kamikaze." All of a sudden the wind and force of chakra abruptly stopped leaving only Kamikaze there with a… 'What the?'

The metal kunai was completely different now. The handle was longer with the same weird silver rose seal. The blade was straight, sharp, and a thin as paper, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. The whole kunai was clear and sparkled silver. It looked so breakable. I looked at Kamikaze to see her staring at the kunai talking to herself. 'What is she doing?'

"Kamikaze," she didn't appear to have heard me and kept talking under her breath. "Kamikaze," I shouted snapping her out of what looked like a trance. "Can I see that?"

"S…sure" She handed me the crystal like kunai knife. Surprisingly I found that it was lighter than a feather. I also found out by trying to bend it that even though it was as thin a paper it was as strong as steel. I looked at the knife then at a tree then back again. Then without warning I threw it at a tree. As soon as I threw it I found that I could not see where it went, because it was clear. I heard Kamikaze move, so I turned to see her raise both of her hands in front of her, and close her eyes. I watched in amazement as she whispered the word "Come!" and her finger tips started to glow light blue as the strange kunai appeared flowing in front of her.

"How did you do that?" I asked as she picked the knife from the air.

She stared at it for a minute before replying, "I don't know."

"Try to throw it at that tree."

"Oh ok…" she said then threw the knife at the tree. This time when she threw instead, it didn't just hit the tree. I watched as a hole appeared in the tree. 'It went right through the tree.'

She walked over to the tree and stuck her hand right through it, then when behind it and came back with the knife in her hands.

"You can see it?" I asked.

"Of course, don't you see it? The knife is glowing." I stared at the knife for a second, but could not see the glow. 'Maybe only she can see it.'

"No I can't see it." She frowned at this then gripping the knife tightly she started what looked like to me putting more chakra in it, but when she stopped I saw that the kunai was back to it's ordinal state.

"How did you do all that?" I asked for the second time.

"I really don't know it just comes to me out of nowhere."

I shook my head to clear it. "Ok let's get back to chakra control. Here," I said handing her a metal necklace with an ornament on the end, "this will keep your chakra at a nice easy flow till you learn to handle it all."

"Ok…"

"Now let's start on a small exercise."

I walked down the streets on Konoha deep in thought. I had gone to the Hokage about Kamikaze's training after she had left for the day. The hokage was very concerned that if she didn't learn to control her powers soon she could endanger the village. Further more he said just to be safe he was going to have Ibiki, the head interrogator question her. The third Hokage was a very kind person, but if there was something that would endanger the village he would fix it. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to question her, but it was for the good of the village so…

I shook my head trying to clear it. I don't know why, but there is about that girl that makes me not want her questioned. It's like we would all be better off not knowing what is in her head. I sighed giving up all hope of understanding.

"What is she?" I murmured to myself for the second time before taking the road to my apartment. 'This has to be the weirdest day of my life…'


	6. Chapter 6:Team 7

.:Chapter 6:Team 7:.

I put on some black ninja pants and the same kind of shirt that I wore yesterday and ran out the door only to run into the one and only Kakashi.

"Yo! Hmmm so this is where you live," he said looking my house over, "nice place you got here."

'What is he doing here?' I thought giving him a blank stare.

"Oh yeah right you're probably want to know why I'm here. You see we can't train today, because I have to go on some missions with my team and you're coming too. Let's go then."

"Ok…"

As we walked though town I noticed something. Wherever we walked people stared at me. All the girls glared with jealousy in there eyes, and all the guys couldn't take their eyes off me. "They're all so stupid," I murmured to myself.

"Who's stupid?" Kakashi asked with a raised eye brow.

"They are," I replied turning my head to the guys behind me with their eyes glued to my body.

"You're new and hot and they're guys of course they are going to look at you."

"That all anyone ever looks at…" I whispered to soft from Kakashi to hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Ok well if you want I can go tell them to stop. I am an elite ninja after all."

"It's ok let them have there eye candy, because that's all they will ever see."

"Ok," I watched to my horror as his eyes moved south then back to my face again.

"And you're just like all the rest," I watch him freeze and turn bright red at being caught. "Now weren't we going to go see this team of yours?"

"Ummm uh ye…yeah right this way," he stutter turning around and walking off.

As soon as we came in sight of the meeting place my eardrums popped at the loud shout we got.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!" I looked over to see three kids sitting in a field with three training logs behind them. I looked over at the blond kid who had shouted.

"They're just kids how can they be ninjas?" I asked Kakashi.

"They are genin the lowest form of ninja. They don't go on hard dangerous missions. They do work around the village like weeding people's yard, finding cats, and babysitting."

"That isn't ninja stuff it's just work."

"I know that. The work these genin do will help them build character and teamwork."

"Oh"

"HEY LADY WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE!?"

I looked over at the rude blonde boy. "For your information my name isn't lady it is Kamikaze and I'll be tagging along on your missions for a while." I said calmly but putting draggers in my words at the same time. I walked over to him letting him feel my cold dark aura. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Now settle down Kamikaze and Naruto apologize to her."

"S…sorry Kamikaze"

"Let me introduce you to everyone," He said giving me one of his eye smiles. "Ok everyone this is Kamikaze Uri and as she said she will be hanging around with us for a while. Kamikaze the blonde here is Naruto Uzumaki, the cute young lady is Sakura Haruno and the guy in blue and white is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" I asked looked at the dark haired boy. 'Is he related to Itachi?'

"Yeah?" he asked giving me a weird look.

"Are you related to Itachi Uchiha?" In one quick movement Sasuke was on his feet and in my face.

"How do you know him?" he hissed.

"He tried to kidnap me once." Sasuke's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "but you didn't answer my question. Are you related to him?"

The boy's face turned as hard as stone with sadness in his eyes, "Yeah I'm related to him…he….he is my brother…" It was quiet for a minute or two before Sakura spoke.

"But Sasuke-kun I thought all of your clan was murdered…" I watched Sasuke's eyes tighten at her words. 'His clan was murdered?'

"Ok gang we need to get going we have a lot of missions' today." said Kakashi trying to lighten the mood.

"OK!" yelled Naruto and ran after Kakashi.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said and started following too.

"Sasuke-kun wait up!" yelled Sakura. I shook my head, 'I'm so confused'.

The missions turned out to be very boring. I was currently taking out a huge load of wet clothes out of the old woman's house that we were working for, for drying. Unfortunately the lady had a mountain laundry so high that I couldn't see over it. I walked around a corner only to run into something.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I tumbled to the ground with wet clothes raining down on me and the bucket landing on my head. I opened my eyes to see me looking at a green vest. My head hurt as I looked up only to see the inside of the bucket. I felt the vest I was on move up and down under me. 'What? Vests don't breath!' Then I felt something wrap around my waist. 'And they don't move either!'

"I'm sorry I ran into you I was reading my book and wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." Said a familiar voice as someone pulled the bucket off me.

"K…Kamikaze-san?!" he looked at me shock written all over his face. I froze seeing that I was 3 inches from Kakashi's face. I couldn't move. I couldn't help, but feel my barriers slowly brake down at the feeling of being so close to someone. I hated it! I hated that he had found my weakness to my barrier not even trying. 'My one weakness…someone touching me' I thought as I felt his arm tighten around me.

"S…sorry…" I whispered not knowing that emotion had returned to my voice and face.

"Your voice…"

'Oh no,' and then like that I was off him and clinging to the opposite walk. 'I can't believe I did that!' I tighten my fist. 'No,' I thought, 'let it go…forget about it.' Then slowly I let the emotions wash from me till I was blank again. I walked over to him blank and picked up the wet clothes and left before he could say a word. I sighed, "I have to be more carful next time, or this could turn into a real problem." I whispered to myself walking out the door to where the rest of the team was waiting.

The next week I walked to the meeting place that Kakashi and I were suppose to meet at. He said that the Hokage needed to question me a little, but that it was natural because every new village had to go though with it. He said that he would take me there and to meet him at the bridge by the river.

I got there to find not to my surprise that he wasn't there like usually. I sat on the railing crossed legged and tried to listen for the wind. I was getting better at it, because now I could block out all sound. Unfortunately I still couldn't hear the wind.

That week I had learned a lot. I had completed my training on chakra control and now I can walk on water, climb trees, and do other things. I had also learned that I could do the thing I did to that kunai on needles and I always have some made in my pouch now. The coolest thing I had learned is that I'm great at tracking and speed. Although I'm just a beginner at it I find it fun trying to track Kakashi down during training. Kakashi even said I'd make a great ANBU in the future.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so I-"

"Don't give me those lame excuses you were probably sitting somewhere reading your porn book." I said staring unemotionally at him as he stutters trying to say that it wasn't a porn book.

"Let's go," I said jumping off the railing. What I found surprising as we arrived at a big building is that we weren't at the Hokage tower.

"Why are we not at the Hokage tower? I thought you said the Hokage needed to question me?"

"No, he is going to have you questioned not he is going to question you." Kakashi said walking into the big building.

"Oh," I said following him though the door.

"Kakashi long time know see," said a man standing in the building.

"Hello Ibiki," replied Kakashi addressing the man.

"So is this her?" the man called Ibiki asked looking at me.

"Yeah"

I looked the man over. He had a face and voice that could keep people up with nightmares. His emotionless scared face kind of reminded me of myself in a way.

"I need you to come with me Miss. Uri."

"Fine," I said keeping everything about myself blank and cold. I watch the slight surprise look on his face at my voice as I followed him into a separate room.

'Don't tell him anything,' I heard Shiroi say in the back of my head, 'I don't like the weird aura around him.'

'Ok,' I thought as Ibiki sat me down in a chair. When I sat down two more men came though the door and join Ibiki.

"Ok we need to ask you a few questions if you don't corporate then we will do it by force," said one of the men.

'See told you he was bad.' whispered Shiroi. I just shrugged my shoulders at both Shiroi's and the men's comment.

"Ok we need to ask you some questions then we are going to look in your memories for double checking, ok?"

'My memories?! They can't do that or they will see-'

'Calm down Kiki I won't let them see it'

'You can do that?'

'Yes now hurry and answer the men or they will get suspicious'

"Go ahead."

"Who destroyed the village?" said Ibiki suddenly glaring down on me.

"The Akatsuki"

"We have evidences to believe that it was someone else." He said his eyes drilling holes in my mind. 'He knows something…'

'Keep your cool he is just trying to break you down.'

'I know'

I looked up at him, "Then why are you asking me? I told you that is who I think did it if you have evidences against it then don't ask me like I know that." I said still blank and cold. I could see that the men behind Ibiki were a little shocked at what I said, but Ibiki didn't even flinch.

"When we investigated the site we found that it looked like someone had been executed who was it?"

"A girl from my neighborhood"

"Then why was your scent all over the execution pole?"

"Because I was the one being executed," I said smoothly watching everyone in the room widen their eyes in shock, except Ibiki. 'I knew it he was just waiting for that to come from my mouth to bad I'm not done yet.'

"Just kidding," I said looking right at Ibiki, "I said that because I knew you thought it was me Ibiki, and I could see it in your eyes that you were wait for me to say that. The girl had my scent because she was my best friend. The elders in my village hated her father, so they had him be put in prison. My best friend named Momo wanted to get back at the elders for what they did so she stole the law book for the village not knowing what it was. The elders got mad and since they hated her father they used that as an excuse to execute her. The day that she was executed she was over at my house trying on some of my clothes and make-up, when they came and dragged her away. I tried to help but…but…" The story was prefect and just to make sure Ibiki believe me I unlocked some of the pain in my heart making it easy to shake and clinch my fist at the made up story. "You people are too quick to conclusions now is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Why did the Akatsuki want to kidnap you?"

"Because I was the only one who knew of their existence and of what they did, so they wanted to take me back to their headquarters and decide what to do with me."

"Ibiki I think the girl is telling the truth can we just check her mind and leave her be?" I watched as Ibiki tried to stare me down.

"One more question, if this about your friend is true and she was your best friend why aren't you crying after the story?"

That surprised me, but I recovered quickly and answered, "After crying about something for so long you feel numb about it and even when talking about it hurts you find yourself with no more tears to cry with…" That sentence was the only true thing I had said to them, but it seemed to have worked because Ibiki looked a little sad after I said that.

"Ok we will look at your memories now…" said Ibiki giving a nod to one of the men and walked over to the side.

"We need you to take off your headband so we can see your eyes. I can only do the justu if you take it off." Said the man Ibiki had nodded to.

"I'll take my headband off, but you are not going to see my eyes." I said blankly before taking off my headband. I watch the man stare at the rose seal on the leather.

"We told you if you didn't work with us we would use force." Said a hard cold voice as Ibiki appeared in front of me. I saw him make quick hand seals then put two fingers on the seal. As he did something to the seal it reacted and burned him.

"Ahh," he yelled holding his finger. He glared at me, "take that seal off. What are you trying to hide?!"

I looked at him calmly, "Let go of me." Seeing as he was gripping my arm.

"Answer my question!"

"Let go of me," I hissed my words like ice cold needles. That time he let go. "Now to answer your question I'm not hiding anything, but simply don't want you to see my eyes." I then got up and left the room without permission not wanting to stay any longer.

When I walked out of the building I saw Kakashi reading his book. 'That son of a…. I'm to kill him. He lied to me! Oh it's just a normal little questioning he said. I trusted him!' I walked over to him putting chakra in my fist I punched him in the face. He went flying and landed 20 feet away. I walked over to him letting my anger and chakra pour out of me making the ground crack under me.

"You bitch! You liar! I trusted you and you lied about something that important! It was an interrogation not a friendly little questioning!" I yelled letting my cold words pound into his brain.

"Sorry Kamikaze-san orders are orders."

"Don't call me Kamikaze-san!" I yelled to angry to think, and then I walked away not wanting to look at him anymore.

The next two days I didn't go to training not wanting to even look at Kakashi. When I was eating lunch I heard my doorbell ring. I answered it to see that it was an ANBU telling me that I had a mission. When I got to the Hokage tower I saw that Kakashi's team isn't there.

"What mission am I going on," I asked the 3rd Hokage.

"I have a simple C-rank tracking mission with Akira and Kiyoko here." The old man said pointing to the two people beside him. "The mission is simple find out what the secret weapon is from the Village Hidden in the Rain. It isn't a dangerous mission and you won't be doing much fighting just tracking and listening. When you find out what the weapon is come back to the village and report it to me. You will be leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp; any questions?"

"Just one, why are you sending me on this mission"

"Because Kakashi said that you are good at this sort of thing"

'Kakashi…,' I thought.

When I left the tower I went home to get ready for the trip tomorrow. 'I hope I do well.'


	7. Chapter 7:DeadWeight

.:Chapter 7:Dead-Weight:.

I woke up early to get ready for the mission only to find a letter and white rose from Kakashi on my door step. At first I didn't want to read it seeing as I was mad at him, but my curious got the better of me so I opened it.

Dear Kamikaze,

I am very sorry about the other day I didn't mean to make you mad.

The Hokage told me to take you to Ibiki for questioning.

I had to lie to you.

Would you have gone if I had said you were going to be interrogated?

Please don't blame the Hokage either he just wanted what was best for the village.

Please forgive me and I hope you like the white rose.

-Kakashi

"He apologized?"

'Wow never saw that coming,' whispered Shiroi.

I shook my head not wanting to think about it now. "Whatever I got to get going it almost 8:00" I ran out the door heading for the village gates where I would meet my team.

When I got there found Akira and Kiyoko already there waiting for me. "Morning"

"Morning," Akira replied.

"Whatever lets just get going we have a long trip ahead of us." grumbled Kiyoko.

As we jumped though the trees that day I learned a lot about the other two people in the group. They were both chunin and were on the same team as genin. Akira was a healer ninja and great at Genjustu; she was also so very kind and humble. Kiyoko was smart and used earth style justu even though he didn't look it. He was also very rude and bossy.

"Hey dead-weight, hurry up, you're falling behind!" I glared at Kiyoko for the nickname he had gave me and jumped harder to catch up to them. I was tired very, very tired. I had never used my chakra this much before so at this point I wanted to stop and rest. Unfortunately I knew as soon as I opened my mouth and voiced my option Kiyoko would insult me and say no to stopping. Finally after 2 more hours of jumping from tree to tree we stopped for the night.

"Ok I think this looks like a good place!" yelled Kiyoko jumping down from the trees. "I'll start a fire. Hey dead-weight," I looked up as he called me by the same stupid nickname, "can you cook?"

"No"

Sigh, "Useless like always."

"It's ok Kamikaze I'll cook." I looked over at Akira for a second before nodding.

"Ok," I replied. In truth I could cook very well I had always made food for Uncle when he was alive, but I wasn't about the cook for that son of a... I glared at Kiyoko. I took a deep breath, 'No don't get mad at him.' I didn't get mad when he called me dead-weight or snap at him when he insulted me, because I knew everything he said was true… I'm a monster, a witch, useless, dead-weight, and…and… a freak… I don't hate him for saying the truth. It's just like Uncle said. He doesn't understand so I shouldn't hate him for it.

'Hey Kiki kick that guys ass he is really starting to bug me.'

'No Shiroi he is a chunin and has been a ninja for a long time plus he is the leader of this group and I follow his lead. I have only been a ninja for a few weeks I can't hurt him.'

'This stinks I wish we were training with Kakashi he is nicer.'

'Nicer? You think that pile of perverted trash is nice?'

'Yes'

'You're insane…'

"HEY DEAD-WEIGHT stop sit there like a space cadet!"

"Wh…what?" I murmured looking up at the team.

"Y…you spaced out Kamikaze. Are you alright?" asked Akira with a kind smile on her face. "Oh the food is ready."

"Awesome!" Kiyoko yelled snatching his bowl of soup and almost inhaling it.

"Here Kamikaze-san take yours."

"Thanks…"

The next morning we started traveling again at the break of dawn, so we would get there in time to search around a little. My legs were so sore but I didn't mind it just meant I was going to get better after the soreness went away. After running for half the day we made it to the town we would be staying at.

"Akira I want you to check in with the hotel and get some food. Me and dead-weight here will go snooping around a bit ok?" Kiyoko said to Akira who simply nodded and walked off. "Dead-weight we are going to check out the people who own and run everything in this town and see if they know anything so let's go."

"Ok…" I whispered following Kiyoko. We came to a stop in front of an enormous building.

"You search the upper floors and I'll check the lower since I don't really like heights. Met back here in 20 minutes if you are more than 5 minutes late then I'll will think that you are being dead-weight and got caught. I will go looking for you at that point."

"I'll remember that," and like that I was off. I loved heights and climbing, so being on the roof and hanging off the side of the building didn't scare me. I guess it was because Shiroi is a bird, but who knows. I climbed into a vent on the roof of the building making sure to put the top back on the same way it was. I then started crawling in the vent though the huge building. The building turned out to be a huge company building with offices and work rooms. The place was fancy. I went by many rooms but there wasn't anything not of the ordinary it seemed as I took a right and found myself at a dead end.

"Can you trust him?" I froze looking though the vent at the end of the shaft. There were five men in the room all seated at a round table.

"At this time that is the only thing we can do. After all he is like a god he controls the rain and the country." I listened intensely,

'A god?'

"What about the weapon? Can there really be something out there that can destroy the five great nations in seconds?"

'A weapon? Bingo!'

"Yes he said he would explain it all tomorrow at the meeting."

'A meeting, I wonder what time.'

"Ok this meeting is over I have very important details I need to take care of before tomorrow. Remember 12:00 and don't be late or I'll have you kicked out of this company so fast your head will spin!" and with that the man left.

'12:00 tomorrow got it! I got to go tell Kiyoko.' I hurried and crawled though the venting shaft and out on to the roof. I jumped down to meet Kiyoko at the side of the building.

"You're 2 minutes late! What took you so long dead-weight, got lost or something?"

"I found out about the weapon! They're having a meeting tomorrow at 12:00 to talk about it."

"WHAT??!!! Really? That's great we can go check it out tomorrow. Wow I guess you are not dead-weight after all. Come on let's go tell Akira!"


	8. Chapter 8:The Secret Weapon

.:Chapter 8:The Secret Weapon:.

We all slipped on our equipment and snuck into the huge building the next day.

"Follow me and remember don't say a word," I whispered as I crawled into the venting shaft.

"Got it," whispered Kiyoko giving me a thumbs-up before crawling in the vent after me. We crawled though the venting shaft till we came to the dead end. The five men sat in the room like yesterday only this time another man was standing off to the side. The man's outfit looked just like Itachi's and Kisame's with the black cloak with red clouds on it. The man's face seemed to be covered by dark aura.

"Well we are waiting, where is this so called weapon?" one of the men remarked.

"I don't have it…" the shadowy man replied.

"Then why are we even here?! Taro I thought you said he had the weapon!"

"No I said he can get us the weapon if we lead him our serves and money."

"Oh…so what is this weapon?"

"It will all be explained in good time. Let me tell you a story of time then you will understand what I seek," Whispered the shadow man as he began his story.

"Do you ever wonder how Gen, Nin, and Tyjustu came to be? Ever wonder how ninjas can do some hand signs then be able to breathe fire and move water? Long ago before this time, before the clan wars, before all of this there were five civilizations that ruled the land we walk on. Of the five there were four element villages The Land of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. They were called this because the people of these villages were special. Their people had the talent to move the elements themselves. The people of the Water were healers using their ability to heal sickness and injury. The people on the Earth were builders' using their ability to build cites and form mountain to their will. The people of the Fire were dancers using their ability to create beauty and fine arts. Lastly the people of the Air were puzzle masters using their ability to soar the sky for knowledge and new things. The four villages never had a war and were always at peace, because of one thing… the four legendary spirits of the elements. Each village had I spirit to call its own. The Bird of Wind, The Inferno Dragon, The Wise Whale, and The Mole of Mountains were what they were called."

'Wait did he say Bird of Wind? Like the Legendary Bird of Wind? Shiroi?'

"At the time the four spirits had been sealed in objects at their village. The bird was in a rose, the whale in a shell, the mole in a statue, and the dragon in a painting. From these objects the spirits gave power and wisdom to the people. After a while the villages came up with an idea to put the spirits into an unborn child to make the ultimate element users. When they did this they create what are called the elemental children. Children of the water could flood the earth. Children of the fire could turn this planet into a burning hell. Children of the earth could raise plains and flatten mountains. Children of the air could blow up the planet with their mighty winds. They were indestructible it seemed."

'Blowing up countries and the Bird of Wind, can it be true what he is saying? The things he says they sound like…like…' I was shaking sitting there crouched in the vent when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Akira looking at me worried. 'Are you ok?' she mouthed to me. I simply nodded and tried to calm down.

"As I said there were five civilizations the fifth one was the Land of Lighting. The people of the land had no special talent and were very jealous of its neighbors. There was a secret dark evil group called the Shadows that were made up of people from every village that had learned to control shadows and the night. They got their powers from the demon whose name as been lost in history. The demon was sealed in a human skull and shared its power with anyone that joined. The Land of Lighting bargained with the demon to help destroy the villages and he said yes. The demon was released from his seal and reeked havoc on the villages. That is how the clan wars began. After hundreds of years of fighting the demon killed the dragon of fire and the mole of earth. After that it is unclear if the whale and bird lived or died. Only proof we have that they win over the demon is the nine tailed beasts that are sealed in the different villages. For when the spirits finally sealed the demon away the nine demons came out of him."

"So the weapon is the demon?" one of the men asked.

"No. Have you not heard of the explosion that happen 4 weeks ago; the one that wiped out a whole village and country side? It was the child of the wind."

"What you aren't serious?"

"I tell you the truth the child is nothing but a weapon, a killing machine. If we were to catch it we could make the great nations fall to their knees. The child was made for one purpose to kill and be a weapon for its master. Think about it. Also the weapon is a girl with the last name of Sora."

"A girl huh"

I stopped listening to them talk as it hit me like a load of bricks. I really was a monster. Sure I said I was monster but in true I didn't believe it. But now I knew that I really was one. A weapon for killing… I froze in place as the pain of what I was took hold of me.

"You have agreed to help now I need to go goodbye for now," the shadowy man said and was gone.

"I can't believe that old story in true!"

"Same here"

"We are going to be the most powerful men in the world!"

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no it can't be true.' I said over and over in my mind. All of a sudden the venting shaft we were all laying in broke off under our weight making us tumble to the floor.

"What the…?" yelled one of the men.

"Hey who are you brats?!"

I sat there curled up into a ball as my teammates got up to fight.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"Looks like leaf ninja brats." The men smiled and started opening their briefcases. I watch them take long sword and other weapons out of the cases.

"Wh…what is with the weapons?" Kiyoko asked taking a step back.

"What? You don't honestly think we would come to a meeting unarmed. This is the Village Hidden in the Rain meetings here don't always go as planned and we have to use the back-up plan, force. Now you are all going to die here."

"I don't think so Earth Style: Rock Tomb," yelled Kiyoko going though some hand signs. Then the ground around the five men started to crack and sink deep into the earth. All the men laughed jumping out of the way their business suits flapping in the wind. I sat still trying to make the pain go away.

"Kamikaze what are you doing get up and help us!" I didn't know who yelled it but I couldn't make my body move. I heard someone scream "LOOK OUT!" but it was too late. I felt something slice though the leather strap cutting the seal on my right arm. I froze feeling my seal pulse with pain. I felt the seal start to burn the skin on my arm. I watched in pain and horror as the seal burned my sleeve off and wraps off my arm leaving only the damaged leather strap and metal arm plate. I quickly pulled the rest off before the seal did anymore damage. I looked up to see all the men and my teammates looking wide eyed at my seal.

'Crap'

"Is…that the rose seal?"

"Could she be…?"

I didn't listen. I couldn't listen as the burst of pain in my arm blocked off all sound. I gritted my teeth as the vine ban around my arm grew and started crawling down my arm. I saw red and screamed. The vines were cutting their way down my arm. I looked at the bloody vines on my arm as they came to a stop at the end of my fingertips. It burned, it hurt, and I just wanted it to "STOP!!!"

I didn't know when but I blacked out.

…………………………………….

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………………

………………………………………………

………………………………………

…………………………………………………

……………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………………………

………………. 'Am I dead?' I asked the darkness. I wanted to be dead to be free from this pain. I wished for it, no I begged for it.

……………………………………………………

………. 'I'm a monster'…………………

…………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

Slowly so painfully slow I came back to reality.

I awoke to find myself curled in a ball under a huge chunk of metal from the building. As I looked around I saw that the whole building was destroyed. 'I did this….' I felt more numb and alone than I had at anytime in my life. I saw the dead bodies of the five men splatter on the floor. Blood was everywhere I looked; I could see the remains of people working in the offices below everywhere. I then realized that something was on my leg I turned around and looked only to throw-up at the sight before me. There on the floor holding on to my leg was what looked like Akira. It looked like something had ripped across her; tearing her clothing and skin clear off her body leaving only the expose muscle and bone. I was sick one more time before doing to only thing I could think of, I ran.

I ran all the way back to the hotel where we were staying jumping though the open window in my room. I sat in a corner crying. I had killed my teammates. I thought about Akira so kind and sweet to me and Kiyoko bossy and mean at first but in the end we had become great friends…and….and I had killed them.

"Why?" I asked myself shaking uncontrollably, "Why do I have to be like this? Why me?" I looked down at my shaky bloody hands. That's when I noticed something. My hands had tiny wind currents around them. I looked at the room again seeing a small wind current blowing in from the window. I remembered Shiroi saying to listen for the wind so I tried. At first it was to painful with flashing images of Akira and the other appearing in my mind, but after many tries I blocked them out and listened to the wind for the first time. It was amazing watching the air currents in the room before the grief and despair came over me again like a tidal wave.

Not wanting to sit still in my pain I got up put on a new leather strap and seal on my arm then jumped out the window. I ran blinded by pain and numbed by sadness to the Leaf Village as fast as I could.


	9. Chapter 9:All A Dream

.:Chapter 9:All A Dream:.

I stumbled though the streets of Konoha feeling like I had died inside. I walked though the doors of the Hokage Tower ignoring the secretary telling me that I can't go up because the Hokage is in a meeting. I brushed past the ninjas in the hall who stopped to stare at the blood on my body. Finally I stood in front of the Hokage's door. I used the rest of my strength to push the door open and step in. I walked right in to see Kakashi, the 3rd Hokage, and the two elders yelling before I finally fell to the floor.

"What are you-" yelled the old woman.

"-Kamikaze-san!" yelled Kakashi running over to me. "What happen to you?"

"Finally….I made it……" I blacked out yet again.

"SOMEONE GET a doctor……………" The noise faded as I fell into my favorite place; the darkness.

I was sitting in a field of yellow flowers. It looked so familiar. I looked around again at the beautiful meadow. 'I remember now I used to come here with Uncle as a kid.' I frowned, 'I wish Uncle was here…' I just sat thinking of all the good times I had in this meadow.

"Kiki what are you doing here all by yourself?"

I looked in the direction of the voice, "Un…cle?" I looked up at the smiling man in front of me. "But I thought you were dead!"

"What? No silly, you were dreaming."

"Dreaming? So if was all a dream?"

"What do you mean? What on earth have you been dreaming?"

"You were… and I was… oh never mind."

"Well can I join you?"

"Sure take a seat!" I smiled at him as he sat down in the grass and gazed at the clouds.

'It was all a dream. I can't believe it. It just felt so real that I thought it really happen. There is no child of the wind, there is any Kakashi, there is no Team 7, and there is no pain; it was a dream.' I laid back on the ground, and listen to Uncle talk about the clouds. I laughed at his jokes and smiled at his kind words everything was prefect.

I rolled to on my right side only to feel a sharp pain go up my arm. I looked down to see the bloody vines of the seal all down my arm. 'No it can't be! It was only a dream!' I sat up holding and examining my arm. They looked real, the felt real, and they were there on my arm. 'What's going on here?'

"Uncle," I asked looking up to see that Uncle was gone. I put my hand down only to touch cold stone. I looked down to see that I wasn't in the flower garden anymore.

"Monster"

"Freak" I looked up to see a whole village crowded around something hanging on a chain. I looked harder and saw that it was a girl hanging from it. I watched as the villagers threw stones at her lifeless body.

"Stop," I shouted running to help the poor girl. The villager seemed to take no notice in me as I ran though the crowds. I run all the way up to the girl stopping in front of her to catch my breath. I gazed up at her and froze. I looked at the black hair, torn clothes, and rose seal strap over her eyes. 'It's…me…'

The other me spoke. "I am a monster. I am a sick twisted freak, a murder. They killed everything I held precious and in turn I killed them all." I heard a scream and turned around to see the whole village dead before me. "I was given a second chance at life and I killed that too." All of a sudden I was in the ruins of the huge building with the dead bodies of my teammates around me. "I am a monster made to kill. No one loves me, and no one cares about my feelings, but I don't care right? They got what they deserved. They don't understand and they will never understand, so why try? All they want to do is use me. Then we appeared the room with the five men. I looked at the other me hanging there from the pole and I started to cry. "Why then do we exist?" It asked looking at me.

"No stop! I'm not a monster! I'm…I'm…" I screamed.

"Kamikaze-san" I turned my head to the sound of the voice only to see Akira lying on the ground covered in blood. "Why Kamikaze, why did you do this to us?"

"A...Akira?" I asked then I screamed holding my head I crumbled to the ground.

I screamed shooting out of my sleep. I grabbed onto the first thing I saw and broke down.

"No, no, no. I don't want to… Why did I… I'm not a…" I cried on whatever I was holding. I didn't no where I was or what I was holding on to I just wanted the pain to stop, for the images to go away, and for everything be prefect again. I felt strong arms wrap around me and hold me close, but I didn't care who was holding me I just wanted to open the dam that I had been holding back since the destruction of the village.

Finally after minutes, no hours it seemed of crying I stopped and just leaned on whatever was holding me. A hand came up and wiped the tears from my cheek, "Are you ok?" I heard a too familiar voice ask as strong arms cradled me. I looked up to see Kakashi giving me a concerned eye smile. "Don't worry your safe now," he whispered. I froze realizing what I had done and shot out of his arms. I sat there staring at him and his now wet green vest with watery eyes.

I looked down at my shaking hands. "Sorry," I whispered keeping my eyes on my very badly shaking hands.

"What do you mean? I'm the one who should be saying sorry after all I'm the one who told the Hokage that you would be good for the mission."

"NO!" I screamed holding my head and bring my legs up close to me as the images of Akira and Kiyoko flashed in my mind. "DON'T SAY THAT!" My breathing became shallow as I heard that other me in my mind. 'I am a monster made to kill.' I felt myself start to break down again and I quickly closed myself up. "It's my fault that they are dead," I whispered.

"What you mean?" I heard Kakashi asked as I felt him pull me out of my fetal position. He put his hand under my chin and turned my face to look at him. "What happen to your teammates?"

"They were killed," I whispered.

"How"

"By the secret weapon"

"What is the secret weapon?"

"It's is the thing those Akatsuki guys used to blow up my village. I don't know what is I didn't get to see it."

"Do think about it. Your mission is over and you are safe that is all that matters." I gave a tiny smile at his kind words. 'If only he knew to truth, then he wouldn't so kind,' I thought as he let go of me and leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. I looked around to realize that I was in the hospital in a hospital bed. I glance down at my arm to see that is was bandaged and the once clean leather strap now covered in blood.

"Yes about that," Kakashi said looking down at my sealed arm. "It seemed that you that a larger gash under the seal of yours. The doctors wanted to take a look at to and get it properly treated before it got infected but unfortunately they couldn't undo the seal. They wanted me to ask you once you woke up if they could take a look at it."

"No"

"Whatever you have under that I promise I would let them hurt you just please let them treat it."

I ran my fingers over my right arm, "No I'll treat it later." Kakashi was silent after that only watching me carefully. I unwrapped the bandages on my arm to look at the black and silver vine tattoo on it. I traced the vines wondering what I was going to do about this.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked taking my arm in his hands. I shivered as he ran his cold hand over my vine seal. "It looks like someone craved this into your skin. Did something else happen on the mission?"

Keeping my emotions in check I replied, "Nothing else happened." Kakashi studied me for a second before sighing and shaking his head. I took my arm out of his hands and rewrapped it, then started to get up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kakashi asked standing up.

"Home"

"Oh no I don't think so," Kakashi said walking over to me and pushed me back on the bed. "You are not completely healed yet."

I sighed and closed my eyes to listen to the wind. I opened them to see the air swirling around my feet, then using the air I flipped backwards over the bed landing on the other side by the window. "No I'm perfectly fine." Kakashi just stared at me. I then opened to window and jumped out heading for my house.

As soon as I closed the front door of my house I fell to the floor on my hands and knees gasping for breath. My whole body felt like it was burning. I felt like all my chakra had been sucked out of me, no not chakra if felt more like someone had knocked the wind out of me. I just couldn't seem to catch my breath. I knew it wasn't the necklace Kakashi had given me for my chakra control, because that necklace had been broken and lost on the mission. My neck kept burning and burning I brought my hands up to rub my neck only to feel something smooth and metal around my neck. I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom mirror to look at the thing on my neck. I found a slick black collar around my neck. It seemed to be the cause of the burning.

'They put a new stronger chakra controller on me!' I thought stunned. I tried to get the burning piece of metal off me but to no prevail I found that it simply would not come off.

"They collared me like a dog." I hissed stumbling back into the living room. 'That me in the dream was right they don't care about me. They just want to use me or kill me. Fine then I'll play along with their little control game, but as soon as I become strong enough I'll teach them what happens when you try to control me.'


	10. Chapter 10:Don't be Afraid

.:Chapter 10:Don't be Afraid:.

I closed my eyes and tried once more to listen and see the wind currents around me. It was so hard now with the collar around my neck. The collar seemed to block some of my kenkia geniki. I was currently trying to lift a kunai knife more than three feet off the ground. It was hard with unbearable pain in my neck. I got it three in a half feet off the ground before the collar on my neck started to burn like fire and I dropped it falling to the ground on my hands and knees gasping for breath. The wind currents are so hard to control. I see them yet I could not control them. I have been practicing it all week and only been able to move the kunai knife up three and a half feet in the air. I sighed my special needles were so easy to move. I could make them do whatever I wanted with a small flick of my wrist. Yet when I tried moving anything else it was almost impossible.

I closed my eyes, which were not covered by the leather strap seeing that I had found that it is easier to train with it off. I opened my eyes again and stared at the kunai using my hand I started to raise it off the ground.

"So this is where you are," I shut my eyes and spun around to face the voice, "I looked all over the village for you only to find you just a couple of yards from your house."

"Kakashi?"

"Yo"

"How did you find me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I put seals on all the trees around here to hide my presence, so how did you find me?"

"Ah so that's why I could not sense your presence and here I thought I was getting rusty! How I found you? I had a hutch that you would be around here. So you don't wear this thing when you train?" I didn't get what he meant till I heard him pick up my leather strap.

"Give that back Kakashi," I commanded coldly.

"Hmmm…," I heard pages flip and sighed at the thought of him reading that sick book. I took out some of my special needles I called them crystal needles. They are crystal clear, longer, and skinnier than normal senbon needles. They also have tiny, almost microscopic ridges that help slice and tear though a person's body.

"Kakashi if you don't give me that strap back I'll rip your precious porno book to shreds," I said letting the three needles float in front of me. All I heard was the smack of the book as he closed it and put it away. I felt a big movement then out of nowhere Kakashi was in front of me.

"Why in the world do you keep this silly thing over your eyes?" he asked so close to me that I could feel his breath tickling my face. I froze feeling helpless in the fact that he could get this close to me. I felt myself blush a little at the memory of clinging to him in the hospital. 'I'm such a weak idiot. Why did I do such a stupid thing?' I was snapped out of my thoughts as Kakashi flicked me on the forehead.

"Hello Kamikaze-san, are you in there? Oh never mind here sit still." I felt his strong hands wrap the strap over my eyes, and then he gently took one of my hands placing it over the leather strap on my eyes. I put the seal over the leather strap opening my eyes.

"AHHH," I screamed leaning back away from Kakashi only to smack my head into a tree behind me. Kakashi is way to close for comfort.

"Geeze you didn't have to yell…" he mumble rubbing his ear.

"You would have yelled to if you had opened your eyes to see someone about an inch from your face!" I hissed coldly. That's when I noticed that he was still holding my hand from when he put the leather strap back over my eyes. I blushed and quickly tore my hand away from his. He looked at me with this strange look in his eye.

"Have you ever noticed that every time someone accidently touches you or you realize that someone is you freeze up like you think they are going to hurt you?" I was about to make an excuse when he cut in, "For example." I watch as he slowly put his hand on my cheek. I froze and quit breathing as he started rubbing circles with his thumb.

"St…st…op…pl…please," I begged with my voice barely over a whisper. 'What does he want? Why is he doing this?' I asked my brain as my mind when into panic mode. Kakashi took his hand off me and stepped back.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked with a sad look in his eye. I didn't answer him I couldn't answer him. 'Afraid? I'm not afraid or am I?' I thought frowning slightly. He suddenly stood up staring at my with the same strange look in his eyes.

"Come with me I need to meet with me team then you're going to see the Hokage," he said starting to walk off. I quickly got up and followed.

We walked though the busy streets of Konoha passing the same staring men, but this time Kakashi didn't joke around about it. He just walked silently leading the way.

"You know," spoke Kakashi after we left the busy streets, "if one of those men that stare at you all the time found out about your," he frowned, "problem then they could have their way with you and even though you're a ninja you wouldn't be able to stop them."

"I can take care of myself," I answered coldly.

"Yeah right just a couple of minutes ago you were frozen in place beg-"

"That is none of your business Kakashi. What I am and what happens in my life is none of your concern so stop acting like you care!" I hissed my words like icy draggers. Kakashi stared at me for a minute.

"Kamikaze-san I…I…" he sighed not bothering to finish his sentence.

Kakashi was silent as we began to walk again. I finally decided to break the silence. "So did you and your team do anything while I was on the mission?" Kakashi looked at me for a second then started talking about the mission with his team in the Land of the Waves. I only half listened to him talk about the C-rank mission that turned into an A-rank I was caught up in my own thoughts.

'Why is he so concerned about me? It's none of his business so why does he care? He doesn't understand me. No one has ever cared about me except Uncle. If he knew what I really was then he wouldn't even talk to me.' I looked up to see that we were in a small clearing.

"I thought you said that we were going to meet your team at the bridge?"

Ha gave a small half hearted smile, "We will go meet them in a minute." He turned away from me walking over to a stone in the center of the clearing. He just stood there staring at the odd stone. I got curious to see what it was and walked over to stand beside him. 'It's a memorial stone,' I thought in surprise sneaking a glance at Kakashi. 'I wonder who died.'

We stood in silence for a while. "So is this why you're always late?" I whispered breaking the silence.

"Yeah…," he whispered not taking his eyes off the stone.

"So who died?"

"A close friend," was all he said. I studied him for moment thinking back to Uncle.

"When I think back on what has happen in my life all I can think is 'Why?' Why did he have to die?" My face hardened thinking about how many times I had found letters from the elders in my mail box back then telling Uncle that they would not take him instead of me. "I failed him. I tried to fix my mistakes but in the end I'm the only one to blame. How could I have been so blind, so hateful to him, and now I take even say I'm sorry." I looked up to see more emotion in the usually calm Kakashi's face than I had ever seen. "At least you can come to this person's grave or memorial. I can't even do that." 'Because I blew it up,' I thought silently hating myself as I stared at the stone. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist and before I could move Kakashi was hugging me. I froze as he put his hand on my back and in my hair.

He lowed his head to my ear and I stopped breathing, "I'm…not going to h…hurt you." He said his voice shaking. I looked up at his face to see tears coming from his visible eye. He moved his head so that it was barely an inch from my frozen face. Suddenly he was kissing me my brain was frozen I couldn't move much less breathe. 'Wait, he is kissing me.' I thought as my brain slowly started to work. 'He doesn't have his mask on.' I slowly thought as his lips softly pressed against mine. Then before I knew why I was kissing him back. I didn't understand it as I kissed him back putting my hands around his neck. Unfortunately as soon as it started it ended and he stopped kissing me. He let go of me giving me a kind watery eye smile.

"We need to get going we are already an hour late," he said pulling up his mask so fast I didn't even get to see his face. He turned around and started to walk away. I merely follow lost in thought.

In a way Kakashi and I are the same. Both of us have felt loss and pain that has changed our lives forever, but in the same way we are different. I may not know Kakashi's past, but by what I've seen I can tell that he has never known what it means to be called a monster. We are the same yet different.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! KAMIKAZE-SAN!!! YOU ARE LATE!!!" yelled the angry blonde.

"We have been waiting here for over an hour!" hissed the annoyed Sakura. I watch Kakashi start to make one of his lame excuses and I quickly cut in.

"Kakashi spend about an hour looking for me so it's my fault we are late, or you could just blame Kakashi's rusty tracking skills." Naruto started laughing and pointing at Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke just rolled their eyes at him.

"Don't blame my tracking skills," Kakashi remarked flicking me on the forehead while his eye silently thanked me for the good excuse.

"So Kakashi-sensei what did you call us for?" asked Sakura.

"Well this might surprise you, but I recommended all three of you for the Chunin selection exam."

"SAY WHAT?" yelled Sakura.

"Good one master you almost had us," said Naruto.

Kakashi just ignored them and reached into his pocket pulling out three pieces of paper. "You have to fill out these applications."

"MASTER KAKASHI I LOVE YOU!!" scream Naruto jumping onto Kakashi with his arms ringed around Kakashi's neck.

"Get off…You're embarrassing me!" Kakashi murmured pulling the overly happy blonde off him. I just smirked at the embarrass look on Kakashi's face.

Finally after Kakashi got Naruto off him and handed out the applications he spoke.

"Of any of you don't wish to complete, the exam is entirely voluntary. The choice is yours," he said addressing them, "You needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. That is all you may all go now." Kakashi then turned to me, "Do you want to take the chunin selection exams?"

"Sure why not"

"Ok then come with me we are going to see the Hokage about a temporary team for you."

"Temporary team?" I asked following Kakashi as we headed for the Hokage tower.

"Yes the Hokage said that it would be good if you entered the exams, so because you need a three man squad to enter the exam you are getting a temporary team."

"Oh I see," I replied as we arrived in front of the Hokage's tower.

"Tell me about your new team later." Kakashi called before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves.


	11. Chapter 11:Leave Me Alone

.:Chapter 11:Leave Me Alone:.

"Ah Kamikaze you are finally here," spoke the old man as I entered his office. I kept my face emotionless as I walked over to the Hokage's desk. I glanced at the two other people in the room. "This will be your team," the 3rd said smiling at the two on his left.

"Hello my name is Disuke Rogi." The first guy said pushing his long rectangle glasses up on his head.

"And I'm Arashi Nara." Said the other. I looked them over. Disuke had short black hair with long bangs that almost covered his eyes. He wore a simple net long sleeve shirt with a brown open vest and ninja pants. What was weird about him is that he had black belts all over his net shirt with little multicolored bottles attached to them. Arashi had his brown hair pulled up in a spiky pony tail with piercings covering his entire left ear. He wore simple black clothes with his headband around his arm. I barely paid attention to the 3rd Hokage as he talked about the exam. I was thinking about Kakashi. I still felt his gentle touch on my lips, still felt his strong hands on my back. I sighed inward I was losing it. I didn't understand what this feeling was, but I liked it. I liked to think about Kakashi holding me again, and in a way it scared me. I snapped out of my thoughts as the Hokage told us that we could leave and that was all.

I jumped from building to building with know real direction just jumping around lost in thought. I jumped onto the next building on my left still lost in thought. I walked over to the tiny covered stair entrance on top of the apartment building. I sighed leaning my body against the building. I had completely lost it. Know matter what I did I couldn't get Kakashi out of my thoughts!

"This is so confusing!" I growled grabbing my head. I was torn, part of me wanted to let him in to my heart, but the other part of me knew that he would never accept me. I knew that there was a chance that if I lost it around him I could kill him and the thought made me sick to my stomach.

"You're a monster," I froze opening my eyes to find that I was not on the roof anymore.

"Y…You," I whispered frozen in place staring at the bloody lifeless body hanging from the familiar chain. I watched as someone or something came out from behind the pole with the other me hanging from it.

"Hello Kamikaze-sama," it said.

"Who…are you or…or rather w…what are you?" I stuttered staring in shock at its weird form. It had satin black hair with black holes where eyes suppose to be. There were black angel wings on its back and a seal on its forehead.

"I am you or rather a part of you. My name is Akuma no Ankoku."

"S…so you are like Shiroi?"

"Unfortunately yes, I am like that stupid bird, a creature seal in your subconscious. I am the Demon of Darkness the created inside of you when Shiroi sealed the Great Demon away."

"A Demon… What do you want with me?"

"You have the power to blow entire countries with a flick of your wrist, kill millions of people in a single blow. Why don't you use it?"

"I don't want to hurt anybody else. I…don't want to be a monster…"

"You aren't a monster. You are Konketsuji or half-breed. You are the most powerful Elemental Child ever born! Don't be afraid of your powers uses them to your will, but no you let weaklings collar you like a dog! Stop letting them control you instead control them! People will never understand you because of what you are. Not Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or anyone else! They might think that you are okay now, but if they knew what you really were they would run in fear! So I'm here to warn you before you bring yourself more pain; give up this fantasy of Kakashi and throw him away. He will just betray you so throw him away…"

Akuma no Ankoku voice faded into the background as I found myself back on the roof. I stared at my hands, 'Throw him away'. A picture of Uncle's died body flashed though my mind. 'I could kill him on accident.' I closed my eyes letting out a long shaky breath. 'Let him go…' I looked deep inside me only to find me outside of a large locked door with a heart shaped lock. I thought of Kakashi; of his touch, his strong hands, and the way he had kissed me and pushed it away. Though the heart shaped lock and onto the other side of the door with all the rest of my pain and emotions. I sighed opening my eyes as the numbness seeped into my bones. I felt free again.

I started to jump away when I heard a familiar voice. "Kamikaze-san, there you are!"

I turned to face Kakashi, "What do you want Kakashi?" I asked coldly.

He flinched at my cold words and continued, "I was kind of wondering if you…," he blushed scratching the back of his back, "would join me for dinner?"

I looked at him coldly, "No".

He was shocked a little at my answer but recover quickly. "Are you okay you look a little stressed out?"

"I'm fine"

He walked casually over to me brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. I flinched away at his touch. He frowned slightly at my reaction then put his hands on either side of my face, and leaned in so he was about an inch form my face. I froze in place I could move I just wanted him to let go. "Shhh," he whispered rubbing circles on my face. "I promise I won't hurt you. Please don't be afraid I swear I won't ever hurt you." The emotion in his voice made me feel helpless. I didn't understand I was scared of the promise…scared to trust him… 'He will betray you so throw him away…,' I heard Akuma no Ankoku say in the back of my mind.

'Why,' I thought, 'Why is it so hard to let him go?'

"Please Kamikaze-san, I don't know why but I can't get you out of my head. Please… trust me I promise I will never hu-"

"STOP," I yelled blasting Kakashi back. I fell to the ground holding my head staring at Kakashi. He got up blood running from the cuts on his arm. "You don't get! If…if you knew what I could do you wouldn't even look at me… You don't even know me! I'm not the person you think I am, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed starting to cry. I harden my face and made myself numb though the tears still fell and stood up.

"Kamikaze-san I…"

"Stop calling me that! I don't want to see you anymore! I don't like you like that! Get it through your thick head, and leave me alone!" yelled turning around and jumping away; leaving the hurt Kakashi on the roof top.

I ran all the way to my house as fast as I could, not looking back. When I got to my house I fell to the floor. I wanted to cry again but none came. I had done it; I had thrown Kakashi away. I stood carefully to my feet and went outside. I trained all though to night not wanting to think about what I had done.

The next day I got already for the exam. I loaded my leg pouch with senbon needles and made sure to put new seals on my leather straps. Finally when I had finished getting ready and grabbed a bit to eat I left to meet Disuke and Arashi. I ran all the way to the meeting spot by the school too excited to slow down.

"You're late!" Disuke spat as I walked over to them. I stared at him coldly trying hard to not hit him.

"Instead of complaining on my tardiness why don't you shut your mouth and get inside the school before we are any later!"

We walked around the school looking for room 301. It was weird, there wasn't a person in sight and we were only a minute later than planned. We rounded a corner just in time to hear, "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME!!!" I sighed, 'that Naruto is going to get himself killed!'

"Well hello Kakashi-sensei," said Disuke. I looked up to see Kakashi staring right at me covered in bandages.

"Hi…," he mumbled not taking his eye of me.

"Come on guys," I said brushing pass Kakashi and opening the door. I looked around the room spotting Naruto, "You know Naruto that speech was so loud I heard if all the way down the hall. What are you trying to do get yourself killed?"

"KAMIKAZE-SAN!"

"Sheesh not so loud," I mumbled rubbing my ear and glancing around the room.

"I didn't know you were applying," stated Sakura.

"Well that makes two. The Hokage gave me these two," pointing at Disuke and Arashi, "and told me that I could apply."

"Arashi, what are you doing here?" asked a kid with the same hair style as Arashi.

"What's up little cousin, not happy to see me?"

"Cousin? Who is this guy Shikamaru," asked Naruto.

"He is Arashi Nara my older cousin. He is the strongest in the Nara clan, but unfortunately lazier than me if you can believe it and doesn't have a brain in his head."

"Hey I'm right here!" Arashi said popping the Shikamaru guy on the head.

"Who are you?" a blonde chick that was clinging on to the annoyed Sasuke asked me.

I ignored her and instead looked at poor Sasuke, "Do you want me to remove this chick from you Sasuke?" He didn't answer, but the look he gave me was a clear yes. I took the opportunity to try out my wind control. I kept my hands causally by my sides then moved my fingers which in turned moved the wind currents between Sasuke and the chick pushing the girl off Sasuke and into the wall. It worked better than I thought surprisingly.

"Thanks…," Sasuke whispered rubbing his shoulder.

"W…What happen to me?" asked the blonde holding her head.

"Your body rejected Sasuke," I answered with a smirk.

"You! You did this to me!"

"Now, now Ino calm down, you are going to make this more troublesome."

"Shut up Shikamaru!" she yelled walking back over to Sasuke, but as son as she touched him I sent her flying back into the wall again. Unfortunately as soon as I did my neck started to burn like fire. I hissed though my teeth as the metal burned at my already raw skin.

"Kamikaze, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"That thing around your neck started glowing as soon as Ino hit the wall again," said Sasuke staring at the collar around my neck.

"That is a Kon Rensa. Why so you have one around your neck?" asked a boy with silver hair and glasses.

"A what?"

"Kabuto, bro what are you talking about?" asked Naruto staring at the boy.

"A Kon Rensa or soul chain is a highly dangerous chakra controller. It not only sucks up a person's chakra, but actually eats away at the person's physical make-up. It takes away about 70% of a person's chakra, energy, and strength, but that is not the reason I'm so amazed that she has one. You see the Kon Rensa is forbidden on humans because the immense power of the Rensa will break down and kill a person's body. That's why today they are only used to control great summoning and such. How did you get one around your neck?"

'70%,' I thought staring at my hands. 'No wonder I can barely lift a spoon.' I looked back up to see everyone staring at me. "To tell you the truth I didn't even know what it was till you told me. I just woke up one morning and found it around my neck. I tried to destroy it, but nothing seems to work."

"That's because only the person who put it on you can take it off, or if that person is killed then it will just fall off."

I looked at my hands once again, 'Interesting so all I have to do is find that person and kill them. I have a pretty good idea of who did it. Personal I think it was the 3re Hokage after all he was the one who sent me in for questioning with that bastard Ibiki.' I was so caught up in thought that I jumped as I heard the sound of kunai knifes hitting the floor. I looked up just in time to see a guy from the sound village appear in front of Kabuto. The sound guy pulled his arm back and threw a lighting fast punch at him. Everyone froze in shock as Kabuto dodged it so fast I didn't even see him move. Then out of nowhere Kabuto's glasses cracked and shattered.

"What's going on? He dodged the blow, but something broke his glasses." Sasuke said.

"His nose probably got grazed…serves him right for acting all superior." Shikamaru lazily answered.

I raised an eyebrow. I was totally lost. "Hey kid, what did Kabuto do to upset the sound people?" I asked a kid with a puppy on his head.

"First of all my name is Kiba and secondly Kabuto said that the Village Hidden in the Sound was a weak new country which in turn insulted these three sound guys."

"Oh I see," I studied Kabuto for a minute. All of a sudden Kabuto shuddered then vomited on the floor.

"Aw man he hurled!" yelled Naruto.

"Kabuto?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sakura ran over to him.

"Kabuto, bro are you okay?"

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura placing her hand on his back.

"…Yeah…I'm fine…"

"You're a pushover, aren't you? Pretty sad for someone who's been an applicant for four years now," said the sound ninja that had attack Kabuto.

"Better add this to your cards. The three applicants form the sound will all make chunin this year," smirked the other sound guy. I just stood staring at them. 'Kabuto dodged that blow, but why did he throw up? Is there something else that I am over looking?'

All of a sudden there was a big explosion and a too familiar voice shouted, "WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?!"

"No," I whispered staring at the man. "Why is he here?"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," said the scar face man.


	12. Chapter 12:The First Exam

.:Chapter 12: The First Exam:.

"My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam."

'It can't be him. Why of all the ninjas in this stupid village why did it have to be him?' I stood glaring at the man even though he could not even see my eyes. He turned to look at us.

"You…," pointed at the sound freaks, "The kids from the Sound Village! You can't carry in any way you please when the exam's about to start or do you want to be disqualified?" asked Ibiki.

"Sorry sir, it's our first exam, and we got a little carried away,"

"Is that so?" Ibiki response glaring at them, "Then it is high times someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer, and even if that permission is granted anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. Any of you piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified, no second chances, got that?" Ibiki commanded giving us all an evil glare.

"So this is a test for little girly men?" ask the tall guy from the Sound. The proctors smirked.

"As you wish, the first part of the selection exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, and take one of these seating assignment cards," Ibiki ordered holding up little cards with numbers on them, "and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated we'll pass out the written part of the test."

"Huh," said Naruto staring off like an idiot, "WHAT?! A PAPER TEST?!"

Everyone got a number and took a seat. 'Great,' I thought looking around the room, 'none of my teammates or Kakashi's team are anywhere near me.' I had been seated in the back of the room next to the proctors. I guess it was just my dumb luck. I felt someone's eyes on me I turned my head to the right to see a pair of red eyes gazing at me. I was frozen as I looked at his strange blood red eyes. They had no pupil which made them terrifying. They were just huge red pits of horror.

"Hi," I barely whispered staring at his long spiky purple hair that hung down over his eyes.

"Hello I'm Zane and you are," he asked politely. His deep dark voice sending uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

"Kamikaze…but–but you can call me Kiki," I stuttered then mentally slapped myself. 'Why did I say that? I never tell people to call me Kiki.' Unfortunately I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was wearing tight dark red shirt. He had a high collar midnight black over coat with black gloves. He had big black baggy pants with red chains and pockets on it. He was from the Village Hidden in the Mist I noticed on the headband hanging from his belt loop.

"Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up!" Ibiki's commanding voice shouted snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly turn to face the front still feeling Zane's eyes on me. "There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test. I'll write them down on the blackboard and explain them all. I'm not taking questions. So listen carefully, I will say this only once." Ibiki turned around to face the chalkboard and started writing.

"Rule number 1! Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions worth one point each. For each question you get wrong we subtract a point from you. Get all ten right and you keep the ten points you have, but if, for example, you answer three questions incorrectly we take your ten points subtract one point for every wrong answer and your total drops to seven."

"Rule number 2. This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total."

"Wait a second!" yelled Sakura as all heads turned to face her. "The whole concept of the starting points and the deductions is hard to follow, but what is this "team total" you are talking about?"

"What part of "no questions" did you not understand? We have our reasons. Shut up and listen, you might just learn something." Ibiki shouted at Sakura.

'Oh burn,' I sniggered to myself.

"Rule number 3. If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary, in other words, anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated. We will subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team. In all probability some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave."

"I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it." The spiky haired proctor smirked sending a cold shiver of fear though the room.

"If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down. If you aspire to become chunin, if you want to be the best shinobi you can be, then you'd better start acting like you already are!"

'Blah, blah, blah, I wish he would just shut up and let us start.'

"One more thing…"

'Yeah right, more like ten more things.'

"If any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how the other two members do will be disqualified!" I snickered at the look of hopelessness on Naruto's face as his other teammates sat glaring holes into his back.

'Poor Naruto'

"You have one hour starting…NOW!"

I sighed, 'finally he shut up,' flipping my paper over. I started to read over it forgetting that I wasn't raised here and had never gone to the ninja academy. I bite my finger. I didn't know a single question. I didn't get it, they don't want us cheating yet they give us unimaginable hard questions. What is the deal and what is up with the tenth question?

This question will not

be provided until

forty-five minutes

into the exam.

At that time please

answer the proctor's

question to the best

of your ability.

I looked to my left catching the eyes of one the proctors staring at me. 'There watching us like they expect us to cheat.

"You know there is one thing I keep wondering," said a sand-nin by Sakura, "How many of the top-ranking teams do they intend to pass?" The sand-nin girl stood up slamming her hands down on the table, as Ibiki started to laugh.

"Knowing that isn't going to help you now is it unless you're hoping to fail."

"I-I'm sorry…," the girl whispered taking her seat again. I sighed hoping Disuke and Arashi were having more luck than I was. Something just isn't right here. Then it hit me like a load of bricks. Ibiki's words came flooding back to me, "If you aspire to become chunin, if you want to be the best shinobi you can be, then you'd better start acting like you already are!"

'Shinobi must uncover the meaning within the meaning,' I thought remembering reading that somewhere. 'They are testing us on our information gathering skills! They want us to cheat like real shinobi without getting caught. They don't care if we answer the correctly. They want to see how we get those answers.

I looked around the room seeing everyone realizing the same thing. I watched Kiba get answers from his little dog friend. The sound guy that attacked Kabuto listening deeply to something, while Sasuke used his Sharingan I looked to my right to see Zane with his eyes closed mumbling under his breath going though lighting fast hand signs.

I sighed in defeat; I had no super cool justu that would help me cheat. All I know is Tyjustu, a little wind control, and some academy tricks like substation, chakra control, and basic weapon use. None of which would help me in the least bit at cheating. I bit my thumb, 'what to do, what to do, what to do.'

All of a sudden the sound of a kunai slicing though the air was heard throughout the room. I turned to see the kunai land on the desk behind Naruto. The guy shouted with surprise at the knife in his paper. "Wh-what was that for?"

"That's five strikes you are out," replied a proctor.

"N…no way…"

"Take your teammates with you, and get out of this classroom, NOW!"

"Dang," the guy said as he and his teammates left the room.

I sighed inward glad that it wasn't one of my team that had been called. I bit my lip losing myself in thought. I still could think of nothing to do about the test. I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath, time was almost up. I watched as one by one the numbers of teams decreased.

"On your feet number 102 you fail."

"You too number 23 you're out." Time ticked by…

"Number 43 and number 27 start walking you both fail." At that comment someone snapped.

SLAM, "Cheated five times?! ME?! What proof do you have? How could you possibly watch this many student at once?!" shouted number 27 as the proctor that caught him cheating disappeared. POW! "Aagh!" yelled the kid as the proctor appear in front of him then pushed him with one hand into the opposite wall.

"Listen up and listen well. We proctors are the elite. Even in a group as skilled as the one gathered here today, we are and way the best. We miss nothing. You got that kid?" A shiver ran through the room filling everyone in the room with the terror of being caught.

As I sat there still feeling the fear in the room it hit me. It was like a light bulb got turned on in my head. I mentally slapped myself. I had the tool I needed for cheating all along, but what made me so stupid was the fact that I had been using it this whole time! I had leather, cloth, and metal over my eyes yet for some reason I could see perfectly. I thought about it for a second before shrugging, 'it is worth a try'. I stared at the back of the person I front of me concentrating on the paper that I could not see. Then slowly like magic the person's back became transparent letting me see the paper. It wasn't easy to keep up for very long. I could do about half of a problem before my collar started to burn my neck. After that I was lucky to get the other half of the problem before the pain became too much and made my vision blur. I finished all 9 questions and started double checking my work when I glance over at Zane. He still had zero answers down and was just sitting there muttering under his breath nonstop.

"Excuse me," said a guy dress like a cat from the sand.

"What is it?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom." One of the proctors got up and handcuffed him.

"One of the proctors will accompany you." Then the cat guy and proctor left the room.

"All right listen up! Get ready for the tenth question!" I made last minute checks then put my pencil down to listen. "Before we get to the question itself I'm adding one more rule." I froze no scratch that everyone in the whole room froze. 'WHAT? HE CAN'T DO THAT!' Suddenly a creak at the door seemed to unfreeze everyone as make-up man walked in.

"Heh looks like you're in luck. The time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely washed. Now sit down." I watch make-up man take his seat before turning my attention back to Ibiki. "Let me explain that this rule is absolute." I felt Zane stiffen and go silence beside me. I started to turn and see why he stopped when out of nowhere the room turned pitch black. Then someone screamed…


	13. Chapter 13:What is Lost

.:Chapter 13:What is Lost

I sat gazing at the swirling haze of gray smoke coming from Asuma's cigarette. I am bored. With my team in the exam I had nothing to do. I hate it. I have been trying to keep myself busy, so that I wouldn't think about some things… or rather some one… Every time I find myself with nothing to do my thoughts always go back to the same person. …_her…_ The girl who makes my heart stop beating. Kamikaze Uri, the new girl with no past, or at least that's what the report on her said. She has a way of reading my thoughts and feelings without even trying. She worms her way into my heart without even doing anything.

I remember the day I had kissed her. At the time I had thought she was reading my mind when she talked in front of the stone. It had all sounded so much like what I was just thinking that I was sure she had mindreading powers. Then she added the last sentence and I knew she could not read minds. "At least you can come to this person's grave or memorial. I can't even do that." Her words rang in my head like hollow drums. As she said that the pain, loss, grief, and guilt came to me all at once. I don't know why I had kissed her or why I wrapped my arms around her; I just did it. She had tremble at my touch. Like I dog that had been beaten she had shook and shied away from my touch. Then at the end I could have swore she had kissed me back. I was so positive that I had tried to ask her out to dinner yesterday.

Unfortunately it seems that I just imagined it. The night before I asked Kamikaze out for dinner I discovered something. I wanted to protect her and hold her close. I promised her the next day that I would never hurt her. I wanted her to let me into her life. "You don't even know me! I'm not the person you think I am, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" She harsh words screamed in my brain has I thought of that day. She was right I didn't know anything about her. I wanted so badly to know, but she wouldn't let me in. She's always is so blank and numb looking. Yet I still can't seem to get her out of my head. I know there is no hope of her liking me, yet I still cling to the dream of it.

"I hope they do all right," Asuma's deep voice rang out in the silent room forcing me out of my thoughts.

"They'll be fine…" I reply with my thoughts still on Kamikaze. The room was silent again, only the exhale of Asuma's breath from his cigarette could be heard.

"Did you hear? Word is that this year's first chief examination officer is Ibiki Morino." I release I sigh and run my hand through my silver mob of hair. 'Kamikaze is probably going through living hell right now.' It isn't a secret that Ibiki and Kamikaze don't get along. Kamikaze is mad at him for interrogating her and Ibiki still thinks she is a threat to the village. They both just hate each other period.

"Why did if have to be Ibiki…"

"Is he really that bad?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai, you're still new to the Jonin elite so you don't know."

"Know what?"

"That he's a pro, no he's a pro's pro…'

"At what"

Asuma smirked, "Torture and Interrogation".

"Huh?"

I block them out. I don't care what they said. I sat there letting my thoughts once again drift to Kamikaze-chan. I could not help but worry about her. In a way I don't want her to pass the first exam, because then I could see her and protect her from the exams. I am selfish, but I can't help myself. I would give anything to go see her right now. I love her voice when it isn't numb and dead sounding. In those special times when she lets her guard down around me, her voice sounds like an angel or the sweetest drop of honey. I smile under my mask closing my eyes and just enjoy my thoughts of her. Her voice, the tiny smile she gives rarely, her beautiful body, the cute blush she gets on her face when I get too close, and most of all the way her soft warm lips feel against mine. I know that I'm a love sick fool…and I don't care. She is the first girl to ever understand me… to understand me without even knowing my past.

Suddenly there is a bang at the door and a panic stricken proctor comes into the room. His face drench in sweat he tries to catch his breath. I look him over when something clicks in my brain. 'What is a proctor doing here and not at the exam?'

"What's going on? Why are you here? Did something happen at the exam?" Asuma ask coming to the same conclusion as me.

"A… -pant- …proctor… -cough- …and…," he stops for a second to take a deep breath. "Just moments ago, during the test, the room went black and someone or something killed a proctor and applicant."

"What?!" yells Kurenai.

"Who did it?" asks Asuma

"We don't know, it all happen so fast."

I sat very still, my usually calm, cool look gone. I look up at the young chunin and whisper, "Who was the applicant that died?" I could not help the fear the leeks into my voice.

The proctor smiles slightly, "don't worry Kakashi it wasn't any of your team". I don't listen to him, but instead I ask the question again.

"Who died?" The proctor looks at me funny before speaking.

"I don't really remember, but it was a girl… with black hair I think…" Dead seeps into my bones as my body seem to stop working. I shoot out of the bench I was sitting on and ran out the door. Only one thought is in my mind.

'Please not Kamikaze-chan, please….'

I ran blindly to where the exam is being held. I keep telling myself the same thing as I ran through the hall of the school, 'She can't be dead, she can't be dead'. I see the door up ahead and not thinking clearly I push the doors open making them bang against the wall.

Time seems to freeze as all eyes turn to me. From the looks of it, it looks like Ibiki was trying to figure out who is the killer before I rushed in. I stand ignoring the yells of Ibiki and scan the crowd. I see my students, but not Kamikaze. My heart seems to stop as I can't find her in the crowd.

'No, no, no, no, no!' I start to panic, 'No, she can't leave me!'

I feel someone staring at me. I turn to my left to see a familiar black hair girl with her headband over her eyes and the same cold stare…

The wave of relief that came over me is so powerful I stubble back against the wall and slump to the floor. I put my head in my hands feeling relief. 'Thank God she is live…' I feel moisture in my eyes, but I am too happy to care. The stress of all of it caught up with me as I sit there on the floor. The shock, stress, panic, and then relief caught up to me and I start suddenly feeling extremely tired. I continue to ignore Ibiki still to happy to care. I suddenly feel a presence in front of me. I look up to see Ibiki towering over me.

"Explain yourself Kakashi, why are you here? We are in the middle of an exam! No one has permission to be in here."

"S-sorry… I heard that a girl was killed and I just wanted to see…I don't want her…" I whisper as my voice breaks. I don't really think about what I said. I am too tired and happy to care. I gaze up at Kamikaze across the room, taking in everything about her.

"I'm glad that you are worrying about your students, but I need you to leave." says Ibiki his voice kinder than before. I look up to see Ibiki and about everyone in the room giving me small kind smiles.

"Thanks for worrying about me Kakashi-sensei, but I'm alright." A brightly smiling Sakura says.

'They think I was worried about Sakura.' I get up and run my hand though my silver hair, 'oh well, let them think that.'

"Sorry for interrupting, good luck Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and you too Kamikaze-chan." I glance back at Kamikaze; her face shows that she is surprise that I added the –chan to her name instead of –san.

I walk out of the room leaving closing the door behind me. I smile to myself and wipe the little bit of moisture from around my eye. 'She is safe, she is safe, she is safe,' I thought over and over in my mind. I am so happy it feels like it will explode from me any minute now. I walk out of the school looking at the sky. I lost something very important today. I lost the will to live without Kamikaze-chan.

I walk though the Jinsei Iroiro wondering what Asuma and Kurenai would say about my sudden disappearance. I take a deep breath when I reach the door and open it.

"KAKASHI"

"There you are!"

I sigh, "Hi," I mumble and take a seat. They just stare at me for a minute while I keep a calm collected face.

"So where did you go?" asks Asuma.

"Where do you think?" I answer calmly.

"You know Kakashi; you didn't have to go check on your students. The proctor said they are alright. You could have got them disqualified," Kurenai scowls me. I don't say anything just sat there.

"Oh I don't think he when there to check on his students," Asuma says with a smirk. I give him a calm eye brow raise as my mind goes on overload. 'Does he know about Kamikaze?'

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't hear it yesterday Kurenai?"

'Heard what yesterday, what did they hear?'

"No, why"

"You know the new girl, Kamikaze, the girl they found in the ruins of that village that got blown to kingdom come."

"Yeah…"

"Don't you see though bandages around Kakashi body?"

"Yeah, so what"

'Yesterday! When Kamikaze yelled at me! He heard that?'

"About this time yesterday I was on my roof when I saw Kakashi on the roof next to me. I saw Kakashi about an inch from Kamikaze's face whispering stuff in her ear. Then Kamikaze blew him off of her. She started to scream some stuff about him not leaving her alone. Finally she turned around and left poor Kakashi there to brake down." Asuma turns to me with a smirk on his face. "You like that girl don't you Kakashi."

I sigh looking at Asuma's smirking and Kurenai's shocking face. 'Guess my secret is out…'

"No Asuma I don't like her."

"What are you talking about you liar I saw-"

"I love her…"


	14. Chapter 14:Random and Unexpected Things

.:Chapter 14: Random and Unexpected Things:.

I sit chewing on my pencil lost in thought as Ibiki tries to find the killer. The attack was so random and unexpected that no one new what to make of it. The killer is a pro at what he does is all anyone knows. The people that were killed, the proctor with his head wrapped in bandages and a girl from the leaf, were not a big bloody mess. In fact there is barely any blood on the floor. There bodies were completely unharmed except for the place where there hearts were. All that is there now is a neatly done hole all the way through their body, their hearts… missing…

Kakashi interruption was random and unexpected too. He had come bursting through the door like a panicking mad man. What caught me off guard was the way he looked passed his students like he didn't care if they were dead. Then when his eyes had found me I froze under his intense gaze. The look he gave me was the same one he gave me in the forest except this time more… I don't know… bold I guess. It had made me feel very uneasy. There had been so much emotion in his usually calm face that I didn't and still don't know what to think. That strange look he gives me scares me and I don't know why.

I snap out of my thoughts as I feel Zane's eyes on me once again. I glance over at him and freeze.

'When did he……?' I stare in shock at Zane's now completed test. I raise an eye brow and look up at him. I meet his horrible unblinking blood red eyes and shiver. Turning away from his eyes I look back to Ibiki.

"Seeing as there is no evidence against anyone and we are running behind schedule we will continue with the tenth question." I know Ibiki thinks it is me even after everyone was interrogated, and I was interrogated more than two times. He keeps glaring at me like he is saying "Just admit you did it. I know you killed them". He hates me and distrust me, but has no evidence against me.

"First you must all choose to accept or reject the tenth question."

'What? Who would not want to accept it?'

"Ch-choose?! What happens if someone doesn't accept the tenth question," yells a blond chick with four pigtails from the sand.

"If you reject the question and don't try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and fail! Both of your teammates will fail right along with you."

"SAY WHAT," yells some guy.

"Why would anyone choose to reject it?"

"Because of the other rule…" Ibiki whispers.

'Not another rule,' I groan and put my head in my hands.

"If you try to answer the question and you get it wrong you will never be permitted to apply for the journeyman ninja exams again, not ever."

"You can't be serious? There are ninja here who've sat for the chunin exams more than once already!! We know there are!"

"Hehehehehehe…It's just your rotten luck that I wasn't making the rules in past years. I am now. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later."

'What?'

"Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that. Now let's begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands; once their number has been confirmed they will leave the room."

I shiver runs through the room as I think about the question. I have no fear of the tenth question. I don't care if I fail and never become a chunin. All that matters to me is finding my past and killing the person that put this collar on me.

A hand shoots into the air. "I quit, I reject the tenth question. Gennai, Inaho, please forgive me!"

"Number 50, 130, and 111 you all fail." Just like that I watch as three by three the room gets emptier and emptier.

Then out of know where I watch in amazement as Naruto raises his hand. 'What does he think he is doing?'

SLAM! "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!!! I DON'T QUIT, AND I WON'T RUN AWAY!! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life I'll still become lord Hokage even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness! I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!"

I snigger, 'Naruto is a loud but he does have a good point'.

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance."

"I never go back on my word. That is my ninja way!"

"Good call, so everyone who is still here… YOU HAVE JUST PASSED THE FIRST EXAM!!!"

'Huh?'

"What do you mean passed? When did that happen? What about the tenth question?" asks Sakura?

"There is no tenth question beyond the whole accept or reject thing." Ibiki answers with a cheesy grin.

"Hey, then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions?! That was a total waste of our time!" yells the four pigtail girl from the sand.

"There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served. Our goal was to test your skills at spying!"

I look at the grinning Ibiki, 'he is like a totally different person!' I am so use to seeing him cold and scary that it is funny seeing him smile.

"Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man cell. With that rule I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong would bring your teammates down with you. However the questions are beyond the level that junior ninja could be expected to handle, so most of you having reached that same conclusion had only one way of retaining your points, by cheating. In other words, we set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat. To ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers two journeyman ninja who already knew all the answers."

"Hahaha, yeah it was obvious! Any idiot could tell!" yells Naruto putting his hands behind his head.

'That fool had no idea.'

"Of course anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way failed." Ibiki reaches up behind his head and starts undoing his bandana. Everyone in the room seems to hold their breath as we all look at the horror before us. "There may be circumstances where being caught in an act of espionage can cost you more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance."

I am dumbstruck. "W-what happen to him?" I whisper staring blankly at Ibiki. He has long slash marks, burns, and holes where holes were used.

"He has been tortured," I hear Zane say.

"T-tortured," I frown feeling synthetic towards Ibiki. 'No wonder he doesn't truth me. I wouldn't trust anyone after having that done to me.'

"The information you obtain can't be trusted if you can't keep your presence secret from the enemy. Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation you're doing your enemies' work for them putting those you serve in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into using your espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to it." Ibiki put back on his bandana.

"Okay… but what was the deal with the tenth question?" asks the same blonde from the sand.

"Ahh the tenth question was the first real test on the exam. Let me explain, the tenth question was a choice between two options that were both difficult and dangerous. Those who chose to reject were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question lost any chance of ever even trying again. It was a nasty, unfair, no-win set of options. So why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on to successfully attain the rank of chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foe. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now do you accept your mission? Or do you reject it rather than place your own life or lives of your companions in jeopardy? Of course not! No matter how dangerous the risk there will be missions that you cannot decline. I ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him helping all to overcome their fear. This is the talent that we most value in the commander of a chunin cell! Those who can't gamble with their own fate who would trade today's certain risk for tomorrow's uncertain future never taking the chance that lies before them are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions! In my opinion, they don't belong in the ranks of the chunin at all! By choosing to accept you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You've passed the first exam. Part one of the chunin selection exam is now concluded. I pray you fight a good fight."

"Yeah, you do that, go pray!" I roll my eyes at Naruto's loud outburst. Then out of nowhere something comes crashing through the window. I watch a wad of black material and I think a person come crashing into the room.

"NONE OF YOU ARE IN ANY POSITION TO CELEBRATE! I AM THE SECOND CHIEF EXAMINATION OFFICER, ANKO MITARASHI!! TIME'S A-WASTIN' PEOPLE, LET'S GO!! FOLLOW ME!!" yells the second exam officer throwing one of her hands up in the air. I sweat-drop and sigh at Anko. I watch her rattle on at Ibiki for passing too many teams and the only thing I can thought of is, 'this officer reminds me of Naruto…'

"Obviously you went too easy on them," I hear Anko say once again listening to there conversation.

"This year we have applicants of exceptional caliber."

"Yeah right, I'll cut them the number in half by the time this test is done. I get charged up just thinking about it." Anko smiles evilly at us, "I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location, and so follow me!"


End file.
